Popular
by TheLlamaOverlord
Summary: It's now summer vacation, and Adrien's magazine isnt getting much attention due to him not being out as much. His father is now becoming bankrupt as well. The solution? His father who is forcing him to do summer jobs and to find a girlfriend to pose with him during the photoshoots. Will Adrien listen to his father? Or will he rebel and get the girl he always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**Miraculous Ladybug: Popular**

 **Chapter One**

Gabriel Agreste gave his son a cold stare as he gently, yet strongly reached over and adjusted his son's lime green tie.

Adrien, Gabriel's only son who was very shy and calm spoke up for once in his life. His deep voice started out strong, but it quickly cracked and weakened. "Father, is it really.. uh, necessary, for us to be going to a party? I'd much rather model and do other things on my schedule."

"Silence. We are going to this party and you are going to enjoy it. It's summer, and we haven't done anything at all. You need to hang with children your own age. You need better friends anyway."

Adrien grabbed onto a piece of his golden locks and he gently rubbed it between his thumb and pointer finger, mentally rolling his eyes. Adrien wasn't a child exactly anymore. He was already 17, and he was going onto his third year in high school. He didn't want to make any new friends either. He was perfectly fine with the friends he had: Nino, Alya, and Marinette. Of course Chloe _was_ his friend, she just wasn't exactly calm and polite like him.

Gabriel pushed the two doors leading into the room that held the party. He was invited to a birthday party that his wife's half sister was having for her daughter, so the least he could do was show up and bring his son. He was sure everyone missed her, so he had to bring his son who shocking resembled his dear wife.

Adrien walked in slowly, following his father shyly. He awkwardly scratched at his nose and his vibrant green eyes seemed to light up every dark corner in the room. He could almost feel all the colored dullness of blue narrow eyes burning into him as he continued to follow his father.

The two males sat down at a round table. The table had a satin cream colored cloth with small embroidered white roses at the ends. There were four ceramic golden plates set on the table. The plates were evenly spread out from each other, and each plate had two forks and a spoon accompanying it. Gabriel said nothing at all, and Adrien felt him grow sad at the silence. He wished his dad was more talkative. Then maybe he wouldn't of been so shy and feel like everyone in the room hated him.

"Adrien! Gabriel!" A tall lanky woman wearing a lavender mermaid dress that dragged onto the floor screamed as she waddled over to them slowly. Her four inch white wedges hit the tile floor loudly as she continued to clomp towards them.

Gabriel stood up slowly and loosely stuck out his hand for her to grab on so she could shake it and greet him.

"I'm so glad you came it." She spoke loudly. She spoke so loud it was almost irritating.

"Ditto." Gabriel said flatly as he stopped shaking her hand.

"Ah! Adrien! My favorite nephew!" Adrien's aunt smiled brightly. She bent over completely and hugged her only nephew. Adrien felt so stupid having to hug a lady that was 5'11. She was probably more than 6 feet due to her wedges though.

Adrien smiled sweetly and nodded at his aunt. "I'm glad to be here."

Adrien's aunt melted as she saw him smile. She softly mumbled to him as she flipped a piece of his golden hair out of his face. "You look just like your mom."

Adrien chuckled and felt himself grow warm at the thought of his mother. He was glad to know he looked like his mother. His aunt looked nothing like his mother at all. She had dull gray eyes. They weren't crystal like or bright. They were the color of a old antique computer keyboard that hadn't been used. The strawberry blonde hair she was born with was already showing through her thick short platinum blonde hair. He knew his aunt was only his mother's half sister, but he thought she would look more like her. He found it kind of funny how everyone on his mother's side had blue eyes, like his aunt, and his father had blue eyes to, and he got his beautiful charming emerald eyes that could make any person melt.

"I need to go check on the other guests, so you guys can just wait here and order whatever you'd like from the menu that is provided." Before either of the males could even take a breath to speak, she quickly clomped away.

Gabriel sighed as he closed his eyes, feeling around on the table to find the menu. Adrien sat there dumbfounded in awkward silence. He was finally about to break the ice when suddenly the sound of soft classical music entered the room, and the chatter around them began to buzz louder. His father was slightly smiling with his eyes closed, swaying his head side to side as he enjoyed the toon.

Adrien fiddled with his spoon as he glanced around the room. He watched all the adults and young children, (much younger than him) run around the dance floor, bumping into the adults' legs, not even bothering to apologize.

* * *

"Mr. Agreste, I am sorry to interrupt and come here to your party. And I promise what I'm going to say is relevant to your son."

Gabriel raised a brow as he finished the last bite from his dish. He slowly slid the plate away from him as if he was going to lose it at the sight of it.

"What is it? Can you not see I am busy? I am enjoying a nice dinner at a family party with my son." Gabriel gestured to Adrien who sadly looked down at his soup. He saw his reflection, and a loud sigh slid out of his open mouth.

The photographer for Adrien and Gabriel nervously cleared his throat and he wiggled his dark mustache between his fingers. "I am sorry to say, but no one is buying your magazines. It's the summer, so I'm assuming your son has not been out and active, so most of the teen girls may of not been interested anymore like how they were when it was school time. You will be bankrupt, and I will have to drop you. Your agent also said he would drop you too. She said she was going to go with fashion magazines and dating magazines since those are more 'in' at the moment."

Adrien sat there wide eyed with his spoon in his hand. He raised his eyebrows, trying to understand. It was hard for him to take in. It was like one of those toys you were given as a child to learn your shapes; it was like shoving a cube block into a circle hole. It wasn't working.

Gabriel raised his huge hands up to his head, and began to roughly press his thumbs against his temples and a loud growl of annoyance emitted from him.

"What do you think I should do? I can not go through this again. I already lost a business four years ago thanks to Adrien getting sick and not being able to be on the cover of the most popular magazine." Gabriel whispered loudly to the photographer as he nervously started to sweat, feeling a few eyes rest on him.

"I suggest you either get Adrien a summer job so he can get that publicity, surround him with children, or get him a girlfriend."

Gabriel's scowl turned into a sly smirk. "A girlfriend? Hmm.. Interesting. We will invest in finding a famous and successful woman to accompany Adrien at all times."

Adrien felt his eyes go wide as he felt his face get red and stomach flip at the thought of having a girl he had no interest in following him around.

Adrien shyly looked at the photographer and then at his father who was lowkey scheming.

"F-father, I don't feel comfortable having a girl I don't have feelings for accompanying me at all times."

"I do not care, Adrien. We need this money. We need this publicity."

Adrien frowned slightly and raised his voice slightly, causing his father to almost drop dead at the sound of his son's voice going from a soft child to an angsty teen.

"But father-"

Gabriel stood up, the sound of his chair being scraped across the tile floor caused dozens of eyes to lay on the father and son. Gabriel then slammed his fist on the table and looked at his son through foggy lenses.

"If you don't want a random girl, who do you want then to be your companion?" His father questioned with annoyance in his voice.

Adrien stared, completely dumbfounded. He knew who he wanted, and it was Ladybug, but he could never say that, especially to his father and his family watching his every move."

"No one."

Gabriel smiled. "That's what I thought."


	2. Chapter 2

Miraculous Ladybug: Popular

Chapter Two

Adrien shuffled slowly to a bakery that had a very ornate 'now hiring' sign taped to the glass window. He really didn't want a summer job. Adrien wasn't lazy, he just didn't want to have to worry about being popular. He hated it. He hated the publicity. He was only happy that he was "famous" because small children would feel so honored to see him, and he loved playing with little kids.

He pressed his hand against the handle of the shop, and the satisfaction of the feeling of coolness shot through him as he continued to press on the handle. It was blazing hot, which was unusual since it was usually around 80-90°, but the feel of something cool automatically refreshes him.

He was even more pleased to push open the door and feel a thick breeze push at him hard. There was a fan near the entrance, and Adrien was extremely grateful for that.

"I can see you working here," Plagg, Adrien's annoying kwami said as he peeked out from Adrien's bag that was hanging from his shoulder.

Adrien shook his bag gently to shush his feline companion, or as Chat Noir would say, "catpanion".

"Oh? Who are you? Are you here to wor-"

Adrien quickly smiled as he realized who was speaking. It was Marinette's dad, Tom. Tom wore a red shirt with beige shorts. He had an apron on and he had a tray of breads in his hand.

"Hello Mr. Dupain." Adrien said as he gave the hard working man in front of him a smirk.

"OH! It's you!" Tom slammed the tray onto the counter as he walked over to the cheerful blond boy. He embraced Adrien hard and lifted him up from the ground. Adrien internally screamed as he felt his insides get squished. He could hardly imagine how this rough hug felt to Plagg.

"I'm so glad you came! Marinette always talks about you! Please get a job here, and oh, oh, please call me Tom! You're family here! Everyone is!" Tom's big strong arms continued to squish Adrien as he wiggled around.

Tom looked down and saw Adrien's tan face start to go a deathly pale.

"I'm sorry." He said as he smiled warmly, setting down Adrien.

Adrien coughed twice before clearing his throat, fixing his clothes and bag.

"It's alright sir."

Tom smiled once more and went behind the counter and began to organize the breads onto plates.

"Adrien, why're you deciding to work here now? I hope you don't mind me asking."

"No, no it's alright. My father just wanted me to get out of the house more. Why do you want me to work here so badly?"

Marinette's father raised his lard hand up to his mustache and gave it a slight twist as he nudged his head back in the direction of Marinette's room.

Adrien nodded slightly, completely oblivious to the fact Tom was trying to say Marinette had a crush on him, but the poor dense boy couldn't pick up the signs.

"Plus, Sabine is out of town visiting her family. It'll be at least a month till she comes back. Her and I wanted to have a honeymoon too out of town for awhile as well when she comes back, so we need a reliable young man like you to help out."

Adrien smiled, feeling flattered.

"Thank you sir."

"No problem. Now let's get to work!"

* * *

Marinette wiped the drool off of her mouth and ruffled her short thick jet black hair full of tangles in an effort to make it look decent.

She sighed as she continuously fluffed and combed her hair with her small fingers.

"Marinette-" Tikki, Marinette's adorable red and black spotted kwami said as she flew close to the irritated girl. "you need to hurry or you'll be late on helping your dad with the bakery!"

Marinette gasped as she looked at the clock on her wall ticking. She sloppily wrapped her hair up in a high messy bun and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she grabbed a pair of short hot pink shorts and a black shirt t-shirt. She slipped on her flats and her usual bag. She opened up her bag and smiled at Tikki.

"Come on Tikki-"

Tikki obliged and flew into her comfy cozy hiding place and Marinette opened the hatch of her room that lead to the stairs, and she stealthily scampered down the steps, keeping her eyes on the bakery from behind.

She finally made it down and she couldn't believe it.

Adrien Agreste was in her house, talking to her dad the whole time she was sleeping and getting ready.

She quickly walked through the back door into the bakery with her deep blue orbs as wide as they could ever be.

Tom and Adrien were chatting away, chuckling and fist bumping each other.

Marinette felt her cheeks get hot as she saw her crush laugh as hard as he ever could as he continued his polite banter with her dad.

The female stepped closer and she shyly squeaked out a few words.

"D-dad? Adrien? What's going.. on?"

Adrien continued to laugh and Tom wipes away his tears with his massive thumb as he turned to face his stuttering daughter.

"Adrien wanted to work here, so I hired him."

Marinette's facial expressions went 0 to 100 real quick. Her eyes went wide, so wide it was almost cartoony. Her mouth hung open and she stared at her dad with the most horrified look. Adrien saw the look on his friend's face and he shyly smiled and furrowed his brow. Concerned quickly filled him as his eyes glazed over her face.

"Is it okay that I'm working here?" Adrien questioned innocently.

Marinette turned and faced the blond. She smiled her dopey awkward smile as she squinted her eyes. She giggled to herself a few times before she began to speak through gritted teeth.

"I-it's fine! It's wonderful! I could use a leg- I mean a hand! Yes a hand. Ahah.." Marinette quickly shut her mouth and her eyes went wide again as she turned around so she was no longer facing the blond beauty. She facepalmed hard and Tom patted his daughter's head.

"Anyway.." Tom announced as he handed his daughter her apron, trying to break and completely melt the ice. "I need to go deliver some cupcakes to a birthday party. I want you two to watch the bakery."

Adrien quickly nodded and he went behind the counter, ready for anyone who would come in and order.

Marinette completely froze as she stared at Adrien. She couldn't believe it. Adrien had been in her room before, but he has never been 100% alone with her. She felt butterflies in her stomach. No, she felt a whole zoo inside of her.

Tom saw the dazed look on his daughter and he placed his hand on her shoulder. Her shoulder was completely covered by his hand and the weight of it on her petite frame quickly brought her back to reality.

"Is that okay, Marinette?"

Marinette quickly nodded. She nodded her head viscously, causing her cute bun on her head to become even more messier and loose.

"That's my girl.. Always ready for a challenge. I know you'll take good care of the place while I make my delivery. I love you." Tom smiled and leaned down to kiss his daughter's forehead. Marinette smiled brightly at her father. Tom grabbed his two wrapped up boxes of a dozen or more cupcakes, and he swiftly left.

* * *

Ten minutes went by, and Adrien was doing great at selling all the breads and pastries. He was attracting the crowd his father wanted. Lots of young children and teen girls would rush into the bakery ordering literally anything Adrien liked.

The sound of the cash register repeatedly opening and closing was music to Marinette's ears. Marinette wasn't greedy, but she loved knowing she was helping her parents out. Her parents were such sweethearts. They would try to get as much money as they can so they could donate to charities, or save the money for Marinette when she attends college.

The last group of ten girls finally left and no one spoke at all. Adrien stared at Marinette and he blushed slightly as he stared at Marinette. Could he ask her to be his fake girlfriend for photoshoots? He smiled slightly at the thought as he continued to admire her beauty. Her thick black lashes suited her beautiful narrow eyes. The freckles that were on her face seemed to stand out so much due to her not being flustered. He looked at the strands of loose hair that hung out of her hair tie, and he was loving the way the strands curled slightly at the ends.

Marinette turned to face Adrien finally, and she made the same horrified expression from earlier. Her cheeks went hot and her whole face was turning bright red. Adrien furrowed his brow and he quickly disregarded the thought of her being his girlfriend. He felt so bad. Adrien thought he scared the poor girl. He felt so guilty for even looking at her that way since he probably weirded her out.

Again, awkward silence filled the room as the two awkwardly glanced around the room, waiting for more customers behind the counter.

Adrien took another glance at Marinette and he looked at what she was wearing. He thought what she was wearing was positively adorable. He blushed slightly as he looked at her long legs. He stared at her calf and his eyes traveled up and up more till his eyes landed near her thighs. He blushed even more when he realized her shorts didn't even cover most of her thighs. He shook his head quickly. He definitely could _not_ look at her in that way. He assumed she did not intend on wearing shorts that short. Her legs are so long, she's probably used to pants and shorts being a bit shorter than it was meant to be.

He combed his fingers through his silky hair and he sighed.

"Your shorts are cute, Marinette."

Marinette gasped at the sudden compliment and she turned to face her crush. Her whole face went red once more and her heart beat pounded so loudly in her chest she could hardly hear straight.

Marinette cupped her hands and suddenly her eyes went wide as Adrien stared at her, as if he was waiting for a thank you.

"T-thank- thank you! Your- your face is cute! Wait no your..your hair! No! I mean I- your shorts are cute too!" Marinette said proudly as she crossed her arms, closed her eyes, and nodded her head at what she said.

Adrien stared at Marinette and smiled. "I'm not wearing any shorts."

Marinette's eyes went wide and she stared hard at Adrien's legs as if she was waiting for them to magically he shorts.

"O-oh.. They- you're not wearing shorts."

Adrien began to laugh, and he quickly stopped and gave Marinette a warm smile. Marinette's heart stopped as she gazed at him. His smile was just as beautiful as the first time he smiled at her during that one time it was raining and he handed her his umbrella. This moment was almost as magical as the first time.

His beautiful emerald eyes mixed in with her deep blue eyes. She felt herself melt as she stared at him and enjoyed his smile.

 _"He really does have her smile."_

A/N: Hey guys. I hope you're enjoying this fanfic so far. This is going to be a long fanfic. Again, sorry if there are grammatical errors. You all know why. I have more stories and one-shots coming your way.


	3. Chapter 3

Miraculous Ladybug:Popular

Chapter Three

Marinette smiled sweetly as she handed an old lady with short curly gray hair her small package that held a decorated pastry with a huge pink heart.

"Thank you so much my dear.. H-how much will this be again?"

Marinette looked up the pastry in the book of prices her mom made and she winced at the cost of this pastry. It was more expensive than it should of been.

"Ma'am, you can have this for free. Okay? You deserve it. You're always a loyal costumer and you're nice and open minded enough to try all our deserts and treats." Marinette smiled as she walked out from behind the counter to get closer to the old lady.

"Thank you so much, Hun!" The adorable small old lady chuckled as she looked at the pastry through the plastic top of the box.

"My granddaughter in the hospital will love this."

Marinette felt a ting in her heart and she made a sad face as she looked down at the old lady who had a bitter smile on her face.

"I'm sorry to hear she's in the hospital.. Would you like me to walk you to the hospital?"

The old lady quickly shook her head and she adjusted her peach colored glasses.

"No no love! It's fine. I'm old, and I need the exercise anyway." The lady chuckled as she waved her dainty wrinkly hand at Marinette as she walked out the door.

Adrien stared at Marinette in awe. His mouth was hung open and his eyes sparkled as he watched her every move. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Marinette was so generous it made him melt. He couldn't understand it. He knew she was always a kind helpful girl, but he's never seen her act this way.

Marinette continued to smile sweetly as she watched the lady walk down the street, making sure she was okay and safe.

Tom walked into the bakery once again and he began to grab trays of cookies and set them on display near the doors. Adrien smiled and took this opportunity to talk about Marinette. He felt a bit weird to directly compliment her, so he thought praising her with her father was appropriate.

"Mr. Dupain-"

Tom cleared his throat and smiled. "Tom you mean?"

"Tom.. Is it okay if I talk about how amazing your daughter is? She is so polite and sweet to everyone. It shocks me because I've never seen someone as selfless as her."

Marinette felt her heart thump and she froze up as she stood near the entrance of the bakery, her back facing Adrien.

Tom quickly nodded, agreeing with Adrien.

"I'm so proud of her. She's grown up to be such a mature young lady. She's so much like her mother. It makes me happy." Tom gushed as he clasped his hands together, thinking about his wife and daughter and how grateful he was to raise a family like this.

Marinette blushed hard as she bit at her lip and shook her head. "D-dad! Stop it, you're embarrassing me.." She crossed her arms and felt like a small child being teased. Marinette loved her father to death, but she couldn't accept this embarrassment in front of her crush.

Tom raised his eyebrow and averted his gaze towards Adrien.

"Funny how you can compliment her and she won't complain, but when I compliment her, she doesn't allow it."

"DAD!"

* * *

Tom untaped the beautiful sign and flipped it over for it to say 'closed' in cursive with black ink with glitter mixed into it. He smiled as he turned around to see the two kids in their aprons all messy. Marinette had flour in her hair and a smudge of red cupcake frosting on the bottom half of her apron, and Adrien had flour and milk stained into his black apron. His beautiful silky hair was fluffy and matted from the humidity. Just earlier, Marinette almost screamed since Adrien looked so much like Chat Noir from the back from all the flips and frizzy volume in his hair.

"Thank you Adrien for working so hard. I appreciate it."

Adrien panted slightly and wiped away his sweat and took off the dirty apron. He sent the apron on the counter and folded it up, giving it a gentle pat.

"Thank you, Tom. I'm sorry for making a mess and spilling the cupcake batter."

Tom smiled and quickly shook his head.

Marinette took off her apron as well and folded it up. She got out from behind to hug her dad. He smiled and hugged her back.

"It's fine if you guys were messy. You worked hard. Both of you did." Adrien smiled at Tom's reply and he felt proud of himself for working. He almost wished the bakery didn't close so early so he could continue to work.

"Again, thank you Tom." Adrien added as he looked at the dad and daughter.

Silence filled the room, and the sound of trays being set down on glass and tile counters echoed around in the room. Tom smiled and broke the silence.

"Would you like to stay forever?" Marinette's dad asked aloud suddenly. Marinette's eyes went wide and she lightly elbowed her dad in the stomach and he grunted.

"Would you like to stay for dinner I mean?"

Adrien shook his head. "I need to get home." Adrien smiled bitterly. Never has he wanted to go home so badly, but the only reason he wanted to was to see if he finally made his dad proud.

* * *

Adrien waved goodbye to Marinette and her dad as he gently closed the door behind him. He felt a vibration against his side, and he opened up his bag to see Plagg frowning and holding an IPhone that was twice his size.

"I can't sleep or do anything without this damn phone constantly wiggling." Plagg complained as he flew out from his hiding spot. He sat himself on Adrien's shoulder and he watched the boy grab at his phone frantically. Adrien swiped through his messages and Plagg closed his bright green eyes and began to whine even more.

"Plagg, it's called vibrating. Not wiggling."

Plagg groaned and used his black paws to wipe away the sleepiness from his eyes. "I don't care. I want to go home! I want cheese! I want to sleep."

"We can't right now." Adrien spoke sternly to his bothersome kwami who yawned softly as he closed his eyes once more.

"My father wants me to meet him at a restaurant. I wonder what this is about. We usually never go out."

"Adrien, hurry, it doesn't matter. I want to eat. I'll hide in your bag and you better slip me some cheese."

Adrien rolled his eyes and he shoves Plagg back into his bag.

"You're so obnoxious sometimes."

Plagg popped his head out from the bag smiled his his infamous catlike smile and narrowed his eyes. "You still love me though Adrien."

Adrien closed the top part of his bag, causing Plagg to tumble back to the bottom. "I don't love you enough to be giving you cheese."

Plagg began to quickly shake around in the bag. He began to yell as well but his angry cries weren't loud enough for them to not be muffled due to the bag.

Adrien smiled and pulled out a bag of cheese from his pocket and he shoved it hard into his bag.

Plagg's mood instantly lit up and he peeked out from the bag again.

"Thank you so much! Is it ca—"

"No."

"Adrien, why must you hurt me in this way."

A/N: Sorry for such the slow start. I want to take things slow and take everything nice, happy, and comical before I ruin literally everything for all the characters. Anyway, hope you enjoyed once again, and thank you for all the nice reviews! It makes me happy. And if you couldn't tell, I'll be updating this story a lot faster than others. It's going to have a second story as well (and that might not be out till next month since I'm going to add much more details and more things, so stay tuned for that.)


	4. Chapter 4

Miraculous Ladybug: Popular

Chapter Four

Plagg wiggled about aggressively in Adrien's bag. Adrien groaned slightly as Plagg would ram himself towards his stomach through the bag.

"Adriennnnnnn, pleaaaaseeee. Let me out. I need to pee."

Adrien rolled his eyes and opened the top of his bag again and looked at the small black creature.

"I told you to go before we left."

Plagg shrugged and raised his paws up in defense. "I didn't have to go then!"

"Shut up already.

"Fine fine." Plagg obliged as he sunk back into the bag, glaring at the blond.

* * *

Adrien sat at the restaurant table, tapping his pointer finger against the glass full of water that was placed in front of him ten minutes earlier before he began this serious talk with his father. Anxiety filled him quicker before the appetizers from the restaurant could.

"So, I need a date by the end of this month?" Adrien asked completely disappointed.

"Yes. I already saw 10 recent posts online of girls taking sophies-, er, what is it called again?"

"Selfies." Adrien softly corrected his father.

Gabriel felt slightly embarrassed. He adjusted his blazer and glasses as he nodded. "Yes. Selfies. I saw many of those at the bakery you're working at, but it's not getting enough attention. We need more. Either you find a girlfriend by the end of this month or I'll find one for you and make you find a job around more females."

Gabriel gave his son a poker face as he looked around the vast dining room. There were at least a dozen of chairs and tables, but only two other groups were eating, and those groups were people on dinner dates. There was one girl alone at a table across from him and his son. Neither Adrien or Gabriel thought there would be much people here. It was already 9 and no sane person or proper person would be eating a full expensive meal at this time, or so that's what Gabriel thought.

Gabriel looked at his son, egging him on to finally reply to what he said.

Adrien's eyes went wide and he felt droplets form on his forehead as he stared blankly at his father. He wanted Ladybug, he didn't want some random girl to pose with. He didn't want to quit his job at the bakery either. He completely adored Marinette and her dad. He couldn't throw away and forget about all those fun hours he spent with them.

Breathing heavily, Adrien spit out his words. "I-I, that's not enough time, father."

"Did I ask?"

"But-"

Gabriel slammed his fist onto the table and glared at his son.

"Did I _ask?"_

"No."

Gabriel gave his son a bitter smile.

"Exactly."

Adrien felt more anxiety build in him. He couldn't let his father have the last word again. He had to try.

"But father, I do, uh, have a girlfriend."

Gabriel's dull eyes widened as he leaned back in his wooden chair that was beautifully carved.

"What? You really do?" He inquired as he studied his son's slightly tan complexion gain even more color from the blush on his cheeks.

Adrien swallowed hard and crossed his arms, trying to play it off as cool as he could. He tried picking up his attitude he had when he was Chat Noir, but it couldn't come out, especially in front of his father.

"Yeah.. y-y'know, I do."

Gabriel clasped his hands together. "That's great, son."

Adrien sighed loudly letting relief take him on as he closed his eyes. He picked up his cool glass of water and he listened to the ice cubes clink around. Adrien began to take huge gulps of water to calm his nerves even more.

"I would like to meet her next Monday."

"AGAHhhsh-" Adrien coughed and coughed as he choked on his ice cube, trying to force it out. Whist choking he couldn't even worry about not dying, he could only worry about how his lie would back fire.

Gabriel watched his son, slightly on edge as Adrien finally coughed the ice cube back into the glass.

"I hope you're okay... Anyway, yes, I would like to meet her. Tell her to meet us here promptly at 7 on Monday. Okay?"

Adrien rubbed his head, fluffing up his hair once in awhile as he thought of what to say.

"Yes father, I can definitely tell her that."

"Remember Adrien, this is really important. Important for the both of us. When I meet her, I'll judge her on everything. Looks, height, and how well known she is. Stuff like that. Hope you picked the right one."

Before Adrien could even disagree, Gabriel stood up and walked out of the restaurant. He didn't understand his father. How could he invite him to a restaurant just to eat salty appetizers and then pressure his son into getting a girlfriend. Adrien thought the last thing his father would ever want was for him to have a girlfriend.

"Wow.. I can't believe I'm doing this.." Adrien said to himself as he hopelessly looked around the room. Plagg poked out from the bag and sighed.

"You're going to regret this Adrien, but whatever happens I'll be here to help." Plagg scolded his partner, finally showing his slightly mature, yet caring side.

"I know.. I just.. Ugh. I can't ask Ladybug. I love her so much, and I wish she could be my girlfriend. Even if it was for pretend, but I don't know where she has been. Hawkmoth took the summer off I guess so there has been no akumas, so now I can't see my precious lady."

Plagg nodded. "I understand. But you could always ask Marinette."

 _"Marinette?"_

"Yeah, Marinette. She's your friend, and it wouldn't be awkward."

Adrien smiled at the idea. "I got it. This Sunday I'll ask her during work. I'm going to ask Marinette to be my girlfriend." Plagg nodded and hid in the bag once more.

Adrien felt completely relived. Yes, he felt like he scared Marinette, but he was in the clear now. If he couldn't do a photoshoot with someone he truly loves, he should at least do it with someone he is comfortable with made him just as happy.

Adrien was happy, but little did he know there was a certain girl who was alone at the restaurant who would be the one to end his happiness.

She had a devious smile upon her perfect face and she narrowed her beautiful colored eyes as she rubbed her hands together, plotting the worst she could ever think of doing.


	5. Chapter 5

Miraculous Ladybug: Popular

Chapter Five

Marinette leaned against the counter inside the bakery as she daydreamed of Adrien.

"He's so amazing.." Marinette cooed as Tikki sat on a small muffin that was on a decorative plate on the counter.

"I know Marinette. I know." Tikki giggled. She slowly began to silently repeat everything Marinette said as if she heard this a million times, which was true because she did.

"He's so great. He's so kind. I can't believe he thinks I'm nice too! It's just making me melt and fall apart at the seams! But in a good way of course." Marinette said as she closed her eyes and gushed over her crush.

Marinette's daydreams were interrupted by the sound of her phone going off. She received a text from Alya. It said:

 _"Girl! Did you know that Adrien's magazines haven't been selling? I snooped on Nino's phone and looked at his messages with Adrien and Adrien was so sad about how his dad was forcing him to get publicity so fast."_

Marinette's eyes went wide at the text and she quickly typed away with her small thumbs.

 _"AAAAA! Are you serious? How could that happen? I thought everything was good in the clear! Am I the only one buying those magazines? Are the magazines going to get canceled?_ " Marinette texted back her friend as she gazed at her phone as if she were forcing it to send and receive messages faster.

Alya sent Marinette a yes, along with a few other girl's names who always bought the magazines. And of course, Lila and Chloe's names were in the list.

"Of course." Marinette muttered to herself as her adorable polka-dotted kwami patted her dainty hand against Mari's fluffy hair that was wrapped in her twin tails.

"It'll be fine, Marinette. Things happen when you're popular. It's like how you have a bad time with Chloe whenever she cosplays as you. It's awkward and she causes problems."

Marinette smiled halfheartedly and sighed. "Yeah, I understand."

* * *

Adrien walked in completely anxious. He couldn't tell if he was shaking or if his little annoying catpanion who was shaking about in his bag. He tried his best to remain as calm as he ever could. It was Saturday, and he almost felt guilty to think about dating Marinette, even if it wasn't for real. He would have to ask her tomorrow, and it made his whole head go dizzy at the thought of being rejected. What was he going to say? "Hey, my dad is going bankrupt and we might be poor please be my fake girlfriend so I get a bunch of jealous girls to swoon over me and hate you." No, he could never do it, and if he ever did, he'd probably do it to make Ladybug jealous.

He smiled sweetly and waved at Marinette and Tom who were standing behind the counter, organizing the money. They still had time he guessed. The closed sign was still up.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi Adrien." Marinette said as she smiled her dopey grin, quickly flailing her arm around in an attempt to wave.

Tom nodded his head towards Adrien as another way to say hi.

"Oh, kids, I have a delivery for you to both make. I have a lady coming to pick up a cake, so I have to make sure I finish the last part of the cake, which is frosting. Anyway, your friend I think, Alix is it? Her father wanted some cupcakes for his wife's birthdays. So many birthdays in the summer."

Tom chuckled to himself as he pulled out a tray of decorated cupcakes. The cupcakes had dark chocolate that perfectly cascaded over the sweet treats, and small editable glossy pink pearls sat comfortably in the frosting just in the center, creating a flower. He gingerly placed the treats in the decorative white box, and he wrapped it in a bag, handing it to his beloved daughter.

"You have to get there within 30 minutes, okay?"

Marinette looked down at the box and smiled at her dad. Her eyes almost lit up in an instant; she was completely determined to get this delivery done.

"You can count on me." Marinette announced as she held the box tightly to her chest.

Adrien smiled at Marinette with his eyebrows raised. He couldn't handle how determined and attractive she was to him right now. She was just like Ladybug.

Marinette and Adrien walked side by side together on the side walk as they made their way to a small park around the block. Marinette and him exchanged awkward silly glances at each other.

Adrien felt so weird being around Marinette, but it was almost a good weird. He was always trapped in this good boy façade where he had to be perfect and polite, and he was never allowed to think for himself. But when he was with Marinette, he felt his thoughts run wild. He thought about how attractive she really was, and he thought about how it would be for her to pose as his girlfriend. He felt wrong for these thoughts, but he couldn't stop himself.

Adrien was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even bother to be polite and ask if she wanted him to carry the box. Her arms must of been tired by now.

Marinette seemed to quickly notice his silence, and that made her uneasy. She knew the boy was shy, but he certainly wasn't _this_ shy.

"Alya told me about how your magazine isn't popular.. I'm sorry to hear that. I really enjoy reading it." Marinette squeaked shyly as she clutched the box even harder towards her chest as if it were a baby.

"It really isn't that big of a deal. Things happen, you know? It's not about being popular, but I guess sometimes it does matter to certain people. People like my father. I just need to work harder and get more money for my dad. And of course, get more publicity." Adrien patted Marinette on her shoulder. He had a habit of patting Marinette's shoulder and holding it. It was his way of letting people know he is their friend.

Marinette frowned, and her beautiful deep eyes turned from innocent and cute to intimidating in an instant. Adrien felt his pulse quicken even more. He could barely recognize her. She was suddenly all fierce and passionate.

" _No_. It is not okay. You need a break and you shouldn't be forced! You're a human, you're 17, you're literally almost a adult. You need to relax and you don't need anyone telling you to earn money for you."

Marinette glared at Adrien and stepped closer to him. She moved her hip to the side and held them against her hip using her left hand; she was holding the box like how she would with a child. She gently jabbed her finger into Adrien's chest as she continued to speak.

 _"Don't ever_ let anyone make you do something you're not happy doing."

Adrien raised his hands in defense and he gazed at Marinette, completely shocked, yet more attracted to her. He could hear Plagg mumble "wow" from the bag and he slightly shook his leg against the bag to shush him up.

Adrien stared at her in silence still, and Marinette felt her cheeks get hot as she realized she now had her whole hand placed on the center of his chest. And her face heated up even more when she realized she said way too much.

"I-I'm sorry! Marinette shuffled back quickly and held the box up high to hide her flustered face.

Adrien stepped closer and shook his head, causing his beautiful hair to bounce.

"No. No. It's fine. You're right. I've never seen you like this. You're always so awkward around me." Adrien chuckled and glanced around the street, trying not to freak Marinette out if he continued to stare at her.

"I'm really sorry for being so dramatic.." Marinette said as she lowered the box from her face and clutched it to her chest like before.

Adrien smiled. "It's fine. We have to walk faster though, okay? We have 25 minutes. We can't let your dad or Alix down."

Marinette nodded and fast-walked to Adrien, and the two teens walked side by side on the sidewalk to the park.


	6. Chapter 6

Miraculous Ladybug: Popular

Chapter Six

"Crap!" Marinette exclaimed as she ran after Adrien with the box in her hand.

Adrien turned his head and saw Marinette trailing behind him.

"I can't believe we went the wrong way!" Adrien yelled as he continued to run.

They both ran and ran through the slippery grass of the perk and they both tried not to trip over the big rocks and bushes.

Adrien stared at his watch in dismay as he stopped running. His heart sank quicker than the titanic.

Marinette finally caught up to him and she stood behind him, breathing heavily and coughing.

"Did.. Did we make it?" Marinette asked as she wiped the sweat off her forehead with the long hot pink sleeves of her shirt.

"We're late. So late. Alix will be beyond mad." Adrien said as he ruffled his hand through his thick hair.

Marinette continued to pant. She couldn't handle all that running. She just ran a marathon.

Adrien waited till Marinette finally was back to normal and he gestured to a very angry Alix who was leaned up against a tree.

Both of the teens walked up to Alix and her dad, Mr. Kubdel who happened to be by the tree as well.

Mr. Kubdel looked at the teens completely disappointed.

Marinette looked at her feet and shyly glanced up.

"I'm sorry, si—"

"When I ordered these cupcakes I expected to see them early.. My wife, she won't be happy about this."

Mrs. Kubdel stomped over to Marinette and Adrien right on cue, ready to almost sob over the fact they were late.

"I- I can't believe this! How could you! It is my birthday and _this_ is what I get? This is the last time you'll ever see me buying your deserts! You run a horrible bakery and you should be ashamed of yourself!" Mrs. Kubdel yelled as she rubbed at her eyes, running deeper into the park somewhere, leaving Alix and Mr. Kubdel completely _pissed off._

"I'm sorry! I really am!" Marinette practically begged for forgiveness as Alix gave Marinette the cold shoulder. Mr. Kubdel wouldn't even look at Marinette, let alone breathe the same air as her.

Adrien walked towards Marinette and set his hand on her shoulder. "It's not your fault. Things happen."

* * *

Hawkmoth's window opened and it lit up the darkness of the dreary room. Butterflies flew about and he rubbed his hands together.

"Finally.." he said to himself as he caught a butterfly in his dark gloved hands.

It wasn't long before Ladybug and Chat Noir made their appearances. They completely handled everything as usual.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Ladybug exclaimed as she threw her lucky charm into the air, causing everything to go back to normal.

All the party goers were back to normal, and all the decorations hung on trees and set in the middle of the table were put back in their proper spots completely undamaged. The globs of frosting that Mrs. Kubdel shot out when she was akumatized was all cleaned up as well. Chat Noir was stuck in the tree (with Alix just underneath him) with globs of frosting all over him, but now he was on the grassy ground of the park with his face in it. He weakly stood up and smiled brightly when he saw his lady hand Mr. Kubdel the box of cupcakes.

He completely adored how polite and strong his princess was. He wished so badly he could be Adrien right now and run up to her and just ask her to be his forever (or at least be his for some photoshoots.)

"Good job, purrincess." Chat Noir said flirtatiously as he held onto her shoulder. He then rubbed down her arm all the way until he reached her hand. Ladybug didn't pull away due to the feeling of the shoulder touch being too familiar. It was at least a few seconds before she backed away and smiled.

"Good job too, Chat. We're a team so of course we would do good."

Chat and Ladybug fist bumped and smiled in unison. Ladybug was just about to leave when she felt the warmth of a hand again on hers.

"Chat, what is it? You know we don't have time."

Chat Noir slightly winced at her words and his leather black ears lowered in defense.

"I know my lady, but isn't it weird how hawkmoth finally shows up? It's already a month in summer and he never bothered, and now he comes out of nowhere."

Ladybug's eyes went wide and she awkwardly scratched her dark blue hair as she pondered.

"I.. I don't know. It's weird. I don't know what to say, but please stay safe."

Chat smiled as he looked at his beloved princess. "Of course I will. You stay safe too."

Ladybug nodded and she grabbed onto her yoyo and used it to latch onto the side of a building nearby, and she swung away from his sight.

Chat quickly went behind a different tree and transformed back into his civilian form. Plagg swiftly swooped back into the bag without a sound. Adrien walked back to his spot where he was with Marinette at and he waited.

Marinette changed back to normal and Tikki flew back into her purse, and she quickly jogged back to Adrien.

"Where were you?" Adrien asked as he looked behind him to see all the party people having a great time eating all the cupcakes.

"Well, when uh, that akum- when that monster came, I ran away to get to the bathroom and they shot frosting at me from far away and I got stuck to the building." Marinette bit at her lip, waiting for Adrien to believe her lie.

"Oh, I understand. Everything just happened so fast. We all ran, so it's fine. I can't believe that happened out of no where like that." Adrien replied as he started to walk across the grass that was finally now dry.

"Well, I guess we can finally go. Hah, what a long day." Marinette said as she caught up to Adrien, allowing him to be the lead and walk her back to the bakery.

* * *

Tom smiled and patted Marinette's head. She was completely out of breath and she had trouble breathing. She couldn't believe Adrien had her run all the way back to the bakery from the park with him. You'd think she'd be super athletic from being Ladybug, but no. She was still her klutzy self who tripped over her own two feet. Adrien was completely fine and he stared at Marinette, waiting for her to regain her energy.

"Sorry-" Marinette gasped as she wiped more sweat from her forehead. "we were late."

"It's fine. You got the delivery done, but next time get the delivery done on time. I trust you. Besides, you guys did good, as always." Tom said as he admired the two teens.

Adrien smiled and thanked Tom for the compliment. He then glanced at the brown clock on the wall and he frowned.

"I guess it's time for me to go." Adrien said flatly as he took off his clean apron.

Marinette and Tom both frowned at the same time and both took off their aprons in unison.

"I wish you could stay for dinner or something.." Marinette mumbled to herself.

"It's such a shame you won't be able to stay longer. Darn, really wish your dad would allow it." Tom said as he wiped his hands on a spare towel placed on the counter.

Adrien shrugged and looked at them helplessly. "What can I really do?"

"What you can do is give us a goodbye hug. We enjoy having you here and we'll miss you!" Tom said as he grabbed onto his flustered daughter's arm, dragging her with him towards the blond. Tom picked up both Marinette and Adrien at the same time off the ground and squished them together. He then embraced them even tighter.

Marinette completely lost her mind. Her brain must of deflated because she couldn't comprehend what was happening. She felt the warmth of her crush being pressed on her, and she was conflicted. Should she enjoy this or freak out that her crush is literally up against her? She felt her chest against his chest and her face became 1000x hotter and redder than it has ever been before. Her cheeks were redder than her suit when she was Ladybug. They were redder than Tikki. She closed her eyes tightly, too scared to look at Adrien. Adrien was blushing madly as well, but not as bad as Marinette. He looked at her face and he felt so bad (as he usually did) to see her look that way. He was freaking her out, or so he thought.

Tom began talking and rambling on and on about the bakery to the teens, but both were too busy being flustered and confused, everything went through their ears and bounced around in their minds trying to find a place to put all this information.

Marinette's dad finally placed them both back on the floor gently.

Adrien awkwardly coughed and patted Marinette's dad's shoulder gently.

"Wow, you never seem to let anyone down." Adrien chuckled as he made that pun and Marinette gave him a cold glare.

"Uh.. Anyway, I'll be leaving now. Bye!" Adrien backed away from the two and pushed the door open and ran out before Marinette could question his random pun.

A/N: Sorry for the random fight and Ladybug and Chat showing up finally. This was pretty beneficial for the next installment of this sorry, and I apologize if it seems awkward. But trust me, it's important. And again please ignore the errors, and thank you for the awesome reviews! They really keep me motivated.


	7. Chapter 7

Miraculous Ladybug: Popular

Chapter Seven

It was a peaceful Sunday morning. The sun was blazing but there was a cool breeze. Marinette leaned up against the counter as she usually did, waiting for Adrien to arrive. Adrien working here had to be the highlight of her day. Marinette really didn't have time to hang out with Alya so Adrien was all she had, and she certainly didn't mind that. Alya was dog sitting as her summer job and she refused to work at the bakery because she felt like it wasn't meant for her.

Tom stood next to Marinette and he stared at his daughter.

"Why haven't you told him you liked him? You need to hurry before it's too late." Tom finally said as he placed his big bulky hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I don't think he likes me back."

Tom shook his head. "You don't know that."

"Well you don't know if he _does_ like me, do you?"

Tom smiled sweetly at his daughter and he chuckled. "I don't know exactly, but I can tell. Either way I can see how attached he is to you and how he trusts you. I'd much rather have the one I love trust me with their life than be their partner."

Marinette tilted her head like a confused puppy as she raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because," Tom began as he grabbed onto his daughters hand and sandwiched it between his two big ones. He patted her hand with his top hand and smiled. "relationships don't last forever, but trust and being attached does. When you're mad at someone and miss them, you always think of them because you're attached. No matter how mad or sad you are, you'll always think of that person because you're so attached to them. Isn't that much more special than having someone fall for you but then get back up?"

Marinette stared blankly at her dad. She blinked a few times and leaned back slightly.

"I never knew you were so deep, dad."

He chucked. "I'm not. Your mom is the wise deep one. She just taught me a lot."

"Mom is the best." Tom nodded in agreement.

"But dad, maybe certain types of love lasts forever? You and mom have lasted this long."

Tom scratched at his chin and nodded. "Well, yes that's true. Love is confusing, and love makes us blind."

Marinette looked down at the counter and sighed. She was about to ask her dad something, but the sound of the door swinging open interrupted her.

Adrien stood there and he awkwardly scratched his arm.

Adrien looked around slowly before finally averting his gaze at Marinette, and his face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree.

Marinette shifted in her stance behind the counter slightly as she felt Adrien's emerald eyes stare into her eyes deeply from afar.

Adrien walked up to the counter and stared at her still. He quickly glanced at Tom and spoke in a low voice.

"May I speak with your daughter?"

Tom smiled and said yes.

"Take all the time you need. I need to go grocery store shopping. You guys are in charge." Tom grabbed his wallet and the keys to the bakery and house. He then scurried out of the bakery, leaving a panicked Marinette behind.

"A-..Adrien? Is there something wrong? Why do we need to talk?"

Adrien grabbed onto Marinette's shoulder from across the counter and he narrowed his eyes at her. He gazed at her face and took note of all her beautiful features. He looked at her freckles and dark lashes and hair and he felt something blossom inside of him. Was this love? Maybe it was, but Adrien knew he was playing a dangerous game already. It was bad enough he lied to his father and needed a girlfriend, but now he was asking Marinette to be his, and he thought it wasn't a big deal, but the fact that he was feeling something and she was completely scared of him was going to make things trickier. And all this wasn't the tip of the iceberg, he promised to protect Ladybug and to always love her ever since he saw her when they first got their miraculous, and obviously if he fell for Marintte, he couldn't devote himself to another girl like Ladybug.

"So, Marinette. Alya told you about what happened. I need more publicity and stuff, and my father is making me do this, and he's not doing this part for me, he said its up to me to pick, so, I'm picking you. So, what I'm trying to say is.. Will you be my girl—"

"ADRIENKINS!"

The sound of the obnoxious shrill voice filled the bakery in an instant and the sound of flats hitting the tile floor echoed in Adrien's ears. The smell of a cheap spray tan and perfume of the highest brand was all he could sense.

Adrien winced still at the sound and he knew who it was. He flinched when he felt someone grab onto his shoulder from behind.

It was Chloé.

Chloé clung to Adrien's arm tightly and she would not let go no matter what. Marinette stared in shock at the sight in front of her, and she didn't like what she was seeing at all.

"Uh, Chloé, what are you doing here? Would you care to explain? The bakery isn't even opened yet! Why would you just walk in? Do you have any respect?" Marinette asked harshly as she crossed her arms and popped her hip out to the side in a sassy manner.

Chloé rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist at Marinette.

"Oh shut up! I'm doing Adrien a favor! He really doesn't want to be with you or work at this low class crappy place."

Adrien furrowed his brow and he tried to gently push Chloé away from him.

"Chloé, you're not nice." Adrien said as he forced the meanest expression he could ever make onto his face.

"Ohoho! Don't make me laugh Adrien honey! Playing games with me as always. You should take a break from your job and be with me." Chloé said as she grabbed onto Adrien harder, pulling him closer to herself so he wouldn't be near Marinette who stood there angrier than a piranha.

Marinette didn't know what to do, and she was so close to snapping, but she was responsible enough to watch herself. She was still conflicted though as to what she should do. Was she supposed to keep scolding the blonde or was she supposed to help Adrien or come up with some elaborate lie so he would be free of Chloé's horrible annoying wrath?

"Chloé, please. Let go." Adrien said calmly with an edge of irritation in his voice. He was trying his best to be polite, but he was finding it hard to when Chloé was constantly around him, clinging to him.

Marinette frowned as she watched the two teens and she bit at her lip.

"Chloé- please, just leave him alone." Marinette said strongly as she walked out from behind the counter.

Adrien nodded in agreement. "Yes. Chloé, please. I need to wor—"

"But Adrien! You should work with me! I'm working as a model in a perfume commercial." Chloé smirked and she stood up straighter to match Adrien with his height, and she giggled to herself and spoke in a low teasing whisper near his ear causing him to blush like crazy.

"Think about all the publicity you'll get if you join me. Think about how _proud_ you'll make your dad."

Adrien's eyes went wide in an instant and he felt sick to his stomach. His insides were doing flips and he couldn't speak or think clearly. Could he really make his father proud for once?

Chloé smiled evilly at his expression and she laughed softly. "So? Is that a yes?"

Adrien said nothing. He couldn't understand. How did Chloé even know he was having money problems? How did she know about the whole publicity thing? How did Chloé even know that he was planning on asking Marinette to be his partner for the photoshoot today at this very time? Why was she doing this? It couldn't of been because she simply liked him. He wanted to ask Chloé all these questions and confront her, but he knew she had too much power, and if he questioned her, it would be ugly.

Marinette stood there in horror as she looked at Adrien's face. He looked terrified and lost, and Chloé looked so happy and evil. Chloé was a lion that just caught her pray, and she wouldn't let her pray go without a fight.

"Chloé! Let go of him and leave him alone, you're making him uncomfortable." Marinette said as she stepped closer.

"I don't care! You don't know anything" Chloé protested as she hugged Adrien from behind. As she hugged him from behind she peeked from behind his shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Marinette who was practically steaming.

"I- you're, you're so rude Chloé! Learn some respect for once!" Marinette yelled as she grabbed onto Adrien's forearm to pull him away from Chloé.

Chloé backed away slightly and reached for Adrien. She was practically using the boy as a shield.

Marinette spoke through gritted teeth as she jabbed her finger into Chloé's chest.

"Learn-" she jabbed. "that he" she jabbed again. "is happy working here and doesn't want to be with you!" Marinette gave Chloé a final jab, which made Chloé shove Marinette back hard, causing her to hit the counter.

"Ow.." Marinette whimpered as she closed her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth again and sucking in air hard.

"Chloé!" Adrien boomed as he stood in front of Marinette with his arms spread out. "That was completely uncalled for? What is wrong with you? I said I didn't want to work with you! No matter what, I want to be here. I want to be here with Marinette and her dad. You have no right to harm Marinette in anyway! I know you're my friend, but you should act like a friend and not hurt one of my friends."

Chloé gasped and lifted her eyebrows in shock. She reached out towards Adrien with a weak grip and she poured.

"Why are you hanging out with this pathetic girl? I swear if I didn't just her my hair done I would _punch_ her in the face! What do you see in her and in this place? They're both plain!"

"CHLOÉ! Enough! Stop treating people this way! I don't want to work with you! Especially after this!"

"But Adrien.."

"No!"

Chloé narrowed her eyes and stepped close to Adrien. So close she was only two inches away from his mouth.

"Let's try this again. You are going to quit this crappy job and be my partner in the commercial, and we'll all be happy. Right?" Chloé said with a shaky angry edge in her voice. Adrien could hear her heavy breathing and he could see the furry in her pale blue eyes.

He knew she was absolutely angry, but he still stood strong. He frowned at Chloé, feeling more irritated than he has ever been with her.

"No. I never want to be with you." Adrien firmly said as he narrowed his eyes back at Chloé.

Chloé said nothing, and she simply stared at her crush. She raised her right hand and pivoted on her left foot and delivered a hard slap on Adrien's clear face.

He flinched hard at the slap, and the impact from her hand to his cheek was incredible. He never thought Chloé hit hard, but the noise of the slap echoed and ringed in his ears and the burning hot sensation spread on his face, leaving a deep crimson color on his cheek.

Chloé said nothing, and she stormed off out of the bakery.

Marinette stood behind Adrien, completely horrified. Adrien almost felt ashamed for yelling at his friend, but he knew he shouldn't be, because friends don't hit each other. Good people don't hurt other people.

He just stood there, not knowing what to do, and Marinette didn't know what to do either. Marinette felt overwhelmed. She's gotten hit hard when she was Ladybug, but just a shove was all it took to make her weak and not be able to prevent from Chloé doing anything bad.

"Adrien.." Mari finally choked out as she hugged him from behind. She sobbed into his red shirt and she whimpered. Adrien stood there. He couldn't define what he was feeling. He was so confused. He's never been hit, and he's never been in a fight.

Adrien turned around and hugged Marinette back.

"Shh, shh. Marinette. It's fine."

Marinette looked up at Adrien angrily with tears pooling out from her half lidded eyes. "But she just hit you! That's not okay! Thats never okay! And she harassed you and was all over you and you were so uncomfortable." Marinette cried some more and coughed on her sobs and she buried her face in his shirt.

Smiling bitterly, Adrien patted Marinette's head and played with her fringe. "It's fine though. I don't know what I'd do if she slapped _you_."

* * *

It had been twenty minutes and the two of them were still recovering. Both of them were glad Tom was out. He texted Marinette saying he'd be gone for another hour or so. Marinette and Adrien were both mentally and physically hurt still and they needed the alone time together, so it was convenient that Tom wouldn't be back.

Adrien had to calm Marinette down through her breakdown, and Marinette had to help Adrien with his wound. Marinette acted so motherly towards Adrien, holding an ice pack to his cheek that was in the shape of a chocolate chip cookie.

"I'm really sorry, Adrien." Marinette said softly as she gently dabbed the ice pack on his now pinkish cheek.

He chucked and closed his eyes, sighing. "It's fine." He had no time or patience to worry about Chloé. He was enjoying the cool feel of the ice pack and the warmth of Marinette being so close to him. (Of course she would have to be close to him to hold the ice pack in place.)

"You may think it's fine, but it isn't for me." Marinette softly mumbled as she gently pulled away the ice pack from Adrien. She gently caressed her thumb against his frozen cheek and she frowned. Marinette was so close to Adrien, but she couldn't even tell. She was too busy thinking of what to do with Chloé.

"Here-" Adrien suddenly said, breaking Marinette out of her thoughts. He grabbed onto the ice pack and patted on the counter, earning Marinette's full attention.

"Sit here and face the other way." The blond ordered kindly.

Marinette felt her anger go away from the sound of Adrien's voice practically dripping with sweetness. It was music to her ears whenever she heard his deep voice sound so kind and gentle.

Marinette obliged without hesitation. She yawned softly and closed her eyes slightly. She crossed her legs too. "What're you gonna do?" She inquired shyly.

"Well, I may have gotten slapped but you got pushed. You're hurt too, so this is my way of returning the favor."

Marinette felt her heart stop for a split second as she listened carefully to everything her crush said.

"Yes.. And?"

"Well, is it okay if I lift up your shirt?"

"WHAT?" Marinette screamed as she grabbed onto the bottom of her shirt, pulling it down more. She felt her face go from pale to fifty shades of red.

Adrien looked at Marinette (well, the back of her) completely dumbfounded. And then the words he said bounced back in his mind and he slowly processed what he said.

"OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it like that! Crap crap.. Ugh.. Can I lift up your shirt so I can put the ice pack on the place you got hurt?"

Marinette's blush decreased slightly and she quickly nodded. "Y-yeah! You can. Of course you can.. Just.. You should of said that before." She laughed awkwardly and played with the tips of her hair that was tied up in her twin tails.

"Ok.." Adrien said under his breath as he grabbed onto the back of her hot pink shirt. He slowly lifted it and he felt his face grow warmer and warmer the more he lifted it up, but he made sure not to lift the shirt up too high.

 _"Aww."_ Adrien though to himself as he stared at her back. _"She has a bruise."_ It slightly angered and upset Adrien to see a mark like that on Marinette. She had such sensitive pale skin like a doll, and it was shocking how one little shove left a big mark like that.

"Okay, I'm going to put it on. Tell me if it's uncomfortable or too cold." Adrien said to Marinette.

Marinette nodded in response and she remained silent. She wanted to speak but she felt like she wouldn't be able to hear herself anyway. Her heart beat was echoing loudly in her ears and she could feel the rhythmic beating everywhere in her body. She couldn't avoid it.

Adrien inhaled deeply, and he pressed the cool item against her back. He earned a slight gasp from her and his face grew redder.

"Sorry, is it too cold?"

"N-no! It's fine. I was just a little thrown off, y'know?" Marinette said, showing her timid side more than ever.

"Alright." Adrien moved the ice pack up and down the bruise gently and he furrowed his brows, concentrating on the spot. "Anyway. Before Chloé came in, I had something to tell you and ask you."

Marinette's eyes went wide and she looked up at the ceiling. She felt completely dumb for forgetting about that. "Oh yeah.. ask me."

Adrien finally pulled the ice pack away and he tugged down his friend's shirt.

"My father wanted me to find a partner for my photoshoots for the magazines I'm in. So, basically he told me to find a girl, and he said I could pick whoever. And, so, I was wondering, will you be my girlfriend?"


	8. Chapter 8

Miraculous Ladybug: Popular

Chapter Eight

"What?" Marinette asked softly to herself as she registered the words Adrien said slowly in her mind.

"Will you be my girlfriend for my photoshoot sessions? Of course I'm asking you because I trust you and I'm comfortable with you.. And I'm not sure how you feel about me, so I'm sorry if I'm bugging you." Adrien said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"WHAT! N-no! No! I would love to be your girlfriend more than anything!" Marinette squeaked as she blushed.

"Great." Adrien smiled. "Of course we won't really be dating, but we may have to hug or kiss in public and in the photos of course." Adrien said in a matter-of-fact way with no hint of nervousness in his voice.

The more he went on the redder Marinette got. Even it wasn't official, she'd get to kiss Adrien, and hug him, and she'd be on the cover of a magazine with him too. This was too good to be true. Of course she didn't want to kiss him without it being true love, but he trusted her, and he said he'd kiss in her public, so that would mean he'd kiss her when the moment was right.

"OH, oh. One more thing. I need you to come to this restaurant around 7. My father would want to meet you and approve of you and stuff."

"A-approve of me?! Is this that serious!?" Marinette squeaked nervously as her beautiful eyes went wide in an instant, scanning the entire room trying not to look at her soon-to-be fake boyfriend.

Adrien chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, yeah. My father is picky. He doesn't want me dating a 'bad girl.' You understand that right?"

Marinette quickly nodded. "Y-yeah! I understand completely."

"Great."

"Wait, what should I wear?"

Adrien squinted in an effort to increase his quickness in thinking. "Well.. Whatever makes you comfortable. But dress fancy too, you know? You don't have to dress up so much and act rich and wear pounds of makeup. Wear something black or red. I feel like it'd suit you."

Marinette smiled sweetly and nodded. "Thank you."

"Why're you thanking me?" He smiled "I'm just telling you what I like." He gave Marinette a sly smile and her face instantly turned red.

"I'm joking I'm joking-" the blond chuckled as he closed his eyes. "But still, wear black or red, I like it." He shrugged off what he said like it was nothing while she was marking down every single detail in her mind, storing it as 'the most important thing.'

"Okay.. but wait! Where is it exactly?"

"Just down the block. It's the one restaurant with the lights and huge sign." He said with a small smile.

Marintte furiously nodded. "Okay, thank you."

 _"Now I have to plan the most amazing outfit ever.."_

* * *

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WEAR!" Marinette panicked as she paced back and forth in her room.

Alya shook her head causing her fluffy hair to bounce and she adjusted her glasses. "Girl, you need to chill. Wear what you're cool with." Alya shifted in her spot on Marinette's bed. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and her back was starting to kill her from slouching for two hours straight.

Marinette's eyes went wide and she paced around faster and faster, flailing her arms everywhere making the most awkward gestures to her friend who was totally done with her.

"IF I WEAR THE WRONG OUTFIT HE WONT EVER LOVE ME AND WE WONT EVER GET MARRIED AND WE WONT HAVE KIDS AND I'LL BE FORCED TO MARRY A MIME ON THE STREET!"

"MARINETTE!" Alya screamed as Marinette frantically bit at her nails, her narrow eyes shifting like crazy from Alya to her nervous reflection on the mirror.

Marinette's voice became wobbly and she went on and on, completely ignoring Alya.

"MARINETTE!" Alya boomed a final time, finally standing up and grabbing onto her anxious friend.

"Huh?" Marinette said in a small voice. She blinked a few times as she stared at her friend.

" _Chill_."

The dark haired girl nodded slowly as she looked at Alya. Alya playfully rolled her eyes and grabbed onto her friend's hand, leading her to the closet.

"Look at these amazing dresses you've sewn before! That black mini dress and this teal mermaid-ish one. You really are talented. You don't have to whip up something knew. You've never even worn any of the dresses, so you might as well wear them now for your _boyfriend_!" Alya gushed as she cupped her hands near her cheek, giving her friend a sly, dirty smile.

"ALYA! I can't! I want this to be special. His dad will be there! And it's at a fancy restaurant." Marinette countered as she bit at her thumb nail again, furrowing her brow.

"It's not that big of a deal. It's not like you're going to have a hot make out session after dinner. Riiiiiighhhtt?!"

Marinette blushed furiously and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah.. nothing like that is going to happen. I don't intend on that happening, y'know? This is just the first 'date'."

Alya flicked her wrist and shook her head. "You never know what'll happen! Maybe he'll lean next to you when his dad isn't looking, he'll give you a gentle romantic peck on the cheek.. and then he'll seduce you in the restaurant bathrooms! Just like in those lemon fanfiction stories."

Marinette gritted her teeth and made a disgusted face as she backed away from her enthusiastic best friend.

"As if! You're so gross, Alya! Stop reading those stupid lemon fanfictions! My life isn't like a fanfiction." Marinette pouted as she pulled out the black mini dress from her closet. She then kneeled down and opened a grey box of shoes, pulling out a pair of black flats.

"Although.. It would be nice. Everything is so perfectly timed in those things."

Alya nodded in agreement enthusiastically. "I agree! It's perfect! And so lemony and romantic and fluffy." Alya swooned as she continued to fantasize over fictional stuff.

Marinette giggled at her friend's silliness and ruffled her bangs. "If you didn't tell me about your little hobby of reading and writing fanficion, I wouldn't know what you're saying right now. I would of assumed you were speaking of a lemon pie or something."

Smiling, Alya shrugged. "Well, I think about that too."

"Marinette! You're absolutely _stunning_!" Alya complimented the girl who was swaying side to side in her black mini dress.

Marinette blushed and adjusted the thin straps of her dress and she smiled. Her glossy lips formed the most beautiful smile they could ever make and her freckles almost seemed to pop even more like bright lights when she smiled.

Her friend continuously complimented her, causing Marinette to smile even more and she shyly looked down at her black flats with little white bows with golden specks on them.

"Thank you. I'm so glad you think so, and I'm so happy to be seeing Adrien too. I'm also really glad I made this dress a long time ago. I made it as a birthday treat for myself to wear when I went out to dinner. I was too insecure to wear it. But look at me now." Marinette stated as she gave herself another glance in her mirror.

Alya smiled at her friend and Marinette saw the smile and she couldn't help but return the smile, and it was beaming.

Alya couldn't contain her happiness, and she felt her heart jump for joy as she saw her socially awkward friend completely confident, ready for anything.

Alya, her best friend, thought Marinette was absolutely beautiful.

Marinette _was_ beautiful. Her pale skin was perfectly clear and it was illuminated by the moonlight coming in through her window. Half the side of Marinette's face was cool looking and blue from the lighting. and the other half was orange and firey from the light coming from her lamp on her nightstand. She was glowing, and her deep blue orbs were shining. Her thick black hair glistened and curled at the ends slightly, and her figure was showing off in the dress she was clad in. She felt like a princess. She had the princess perfect face and the perfect casual hairdo. She knew she wasn't perfect. She was far from that, but just for tonight she would feel like she was good enough for Adrien.

"Have fun, okay? I'll be here in your room eating all the food in your fridge. I also need to catch up on my LadyBlog and it's so tedious to do it at home with my parents always being so loud." Alya stated in a mom-like way, even though what she was announcing wasn't anything near as serious as what a real mother would say.

Marinette pushed back a strand of her hair behind her ear and she clasped her hands behind her back, nodding. "Yes, I understand. Nowwwww byeee!"

Marinette grabbed onto her purse she always used and she opened up the trap door swiftly, not even earning a creak from the old thing. She joyfully hopped down the stairs and waved goodbye to her father who was relaxing in the bakery eating all the treats that people forgot to pick up from the bakery.

* * *

Adrien nervously flattened the back of his hair as he eyed his father. Gabriel glanced at his son and looked away, staring at a newspaper.

"I can't wait to meet this young lady." Adrien's dad said flatly as he placed his newspaper down on the dinner table.

Adrien nodded and sighed a sigh of relief. He was thankful that his brought a newspaper to keep him occupied as he waited with him for Marinette.

A short portly man came by their table. He had a thick brown mustache and a red rosy nose. His eyebrows were just as thick as his mustache and he wore a locket. He placed one glass of water and one unsweetened tea, and both Adrien and Gabriel reached for their drinks.

Adrien sighed after he took a long drink from his water. He frowned as he stared at his father. Marinette would be coming soon, but he felt sadness wash over him. He was so sad he was almost numb with the feeling since he didn't know what to do with it. Seeing a happy man give them their drinks made him compare that stranger to how his father was. His father didn't have that jolly glow, and he didn't have a mustache or a round plump face that was welcoming.

His father really wasn't that good of a father, and almost everyone seemed to know or get that aura from the both of them. Adrien was a young, charming, and handsome man. Gabriel was intimidating, tall, strong, and independent. It was like you could tell the two don't mix well.

Adrien wished his father would talk to him, or at least ask about Marinette. He just wanted bonding time with his father and he didn't want his father to be so formal and uptight.

Gabriel said nothing still, and he took one small swig from his tea and adjusted his glasses as he continued to read on.

"Son, can you go outside and see if your date has arrived?" Gabriel ordered more than asked.

Adrien nodded. He swiftly stood up and pushed in his chair which smoothly slid across the tile floor.

He walked past the tables full of people and he finally arrived near the entrance. He pushed through the crowds of people that were just chatting by the door, and he opened it and stepped out.

He felt his cheeks go hot as he stared at the dark haired beauty in front of him.

Marinette shyly waved her dainty hand at her crush and she forced on her brightest smile.

Adrien returned the smile and waved back.

"I'm glad you could ma—"

"ADRIENKINS!"

 _"Oh no."_

A/N: lmao sorry for the shortish chapter and ignore the errors if there are any


	9. Chapter 9

Miraculous Ladybug: Popular

Chapter Nine

Chloé smiled and she clomped over to Adrien in her cream colored high heels, wrapping her long arms around him, giving him a squeeze.

Marinette stared, completely baffled at the sight. Adrien stood there with his arms spread out. He arched his back in an effort to escape Chloé's deadly grip, but she held on even tighter.

"I'm glad you are here, Adrien! It took me forever to get ready for our date. I can't wait to meet your dad."

"W-what date?" Adrien sputtered as he finally pried himself away from Chloé.

Chloé popped her hip to the side and placed her perfectly manicured hand on her hip and she rolled her eyes, laughing up a storm.

"Don't be silly, Adrien! You and your father were talking and you said how you'd introduce him to your girlfriend! Which is obviously me."

Marinette frowned and shook her head. "No, I don't think that's how it went. He would never ask you out or ask you for a favor."

Chloé gave Marinette a hard glare and her left eye began to twitch.

"Listen-" Adrien finally interrupted the two who were exchanging dirty looks at each other. "I don't have time for this. I'm sorry. My father is waiting and I don't want to disappo—"

"Adrien! What is taking so long? I sent you to find your date and you're here arguing with two young ladies? Our salads just came and you have the nerve to just leave to argue with people?" Gabriel questioned with a harsh edge in his tone.

Adrien face-palmed and he shook his head. "Father, no. Please understand, it is nothing like that. It's not what you think it is."

"I do not care! Hurry up and get your date inside so we can eat and discuss business!"

Both Chloé and Marinette winced as they watched the father and son argue. Chloé quickly shrugged it off and averted her gaze to Marinette who was almost shaking from how shocked she was to see Adrien and Gabriel show such hostile behavior to each other.

Chloé inched closer and closer to Marinette while the two males argued. She slightly leaned down and raised her filled in eyebrows. She gave Marinette a hard stare and she quickly narrower her crystal blue eyes.

"Listen here, Marinette, don't think I won't say anything to you because they're here. You better go home now. Think about it. I'm richer than you, I've known Adrien longer, and I have more power, and I know his dad will like me. Look at me, then look at you. Look at what I'm wearing and how I look. Honestly, just give up." Chloé spoke softy to Marinette. Chloé spoke softly like how you would to a child to sing to them, but the intensity and fire in her was so strong it didn't matter how soft and gentle she spoke.

Marinette looked at Chloé, not knowing what to say. Marinette took a look at Chloé. Chloé wasn't ugly, she was actually pretty (but maybe that must of been the load of makeup on her) and suddenly, Marinette didn't have any confidence. She lost it all, just like how she was going to lose Adrien at this very moment.

Marinette couldn't stop comparing herself to Chloé now. She never had before, but she started to take note of how Chloé was. Chloé had a beautiful tan and she had golden hair. She had her hair down, parted in the middle. Each strand was a perfect spirally curl that bounced when she shifted slightly.

Marinette was the exact opposite of Chloé. Anything Chloé was, Marinette wasn't. Chloé had the model image Gabriel would be looking for. Marinette was more like the sweet, cute girl next door while Chloé just had that look that made you know she meant business and had experience modeling or putting herself out there. Yes, she was obnoxious, uptight and one of _those_ rich girls, but she was popular which would come in handy, and Marinette didn't have that.

Marinette just felt terrible at this point, but she didn't know that it would get worse.

"Adrien," Gabriel snapped, causing the three teens to stare at the angry father with slight fear and anticipation. "who is the young lady you were going to bring to dinner?!"

Adrien began to sweat slightly and he looked at Chloé, who was irritated. He then glanced at Marinette and he saw how distraught she was.

"The girl I wanted you to meet was..." Adrien said as he gestured to Marinette who was beaming now from Adrien smiling and pointing at her happily.

Gabriel raised his eyebrow, taken aback by his choice in women.

"Really? You're not kidding?" He stated, showing his disappointment.

Chloé laughed and stepped forward and then stepped to the side to cover up Marinette. Marinette gasped in shock and she peeped out from the side behind Chloé, frowning.

"Of course he is joking! I'm his girlfriend, I'm the lucky lady! Why would he want her? I'm the daughter of the mayor and I'm gorgeous and popular, so why wouldn't it be me?"

Gabriel nodded and closed his eyes.

"Excellent. Well Adrien, let's get back into the restaurant and enjoy our meal."

"But f-father! Listen! Chloé is not the one I pick—"

"Enough!" Gabriel yelled.

"I'm sick of this foolishness! Let's just get inside!" Gabriel grabbed onto his son's shoulder and roughly pulled him back into the restaurant where their food would be.

Adrien continuously attempted to pull away, but his father kept a tight grip. Tighter than Chloé's grip.

The blond looked back helplessly, trying to see Marinette to make sure she was okay, but he couldn't see anything clearly through the window of the restaurant.

Chloé smirked at Marinette and she twirled and fiddled with a golden curl, laughing. She slowly walked towards the door of the establishment. She didn't open it, but she had her hand pressed against the door, ready to open it at any minute.

"You should of known," Chloé began as she stretched out her arm, moving her thin wrist side to side, checking her manicure. "He wouldn't ever want you. It was all a joke. He was trying to lead you on. He was with you as a joke and he worked with you at your dumb smelly bakery as a joke."

Standing there, Marinette just stared at the dirty ground. She frowned when she heard the sound of Chloé opening and closing the door. Marinette had no idea how she should feel. She didn't know if she should cry, yell, or just dig a whole and hide in it until everyone forgot about her.

Chloé had done lots of bad things and she's done lots of things to hurt people and Marinette's family, but out of all those things, Chloé's words _did_ hurt her. She felt like such a wimp and coward, but she truly loved Adrien, and she really adored him as a person. It wasn't because of his looks at all. She couldn't handle the thought of thinking Adrien actually didn't like her. She did feel played and most of all she felt stupid for believing Adrien wanted her.

Marinette continued to stare at her feet and she sighed. She really hated life right now. She hated getting worked up over a boy, and she most of all hated how she let Chloé get to her and steal her man. She couldn't believe she was actually comparing herself to Chloé earlier either. Chloé was nothing compared to her. Right?

Marinette bit at her lip and swallowed hard, trying not to cry. Marinette hardly ever cried, but now she felt so weak. She wish she really was Ladybug and that it wasn't her alter ego. She just wanted to remain strong for as long as she could.

"It's okay.. It's okay.. Nothing else will go wrong." Marinette whispered to herself as she finally began to walk away from the restaurant, avoiding eye contact from other people walking across the sidewalks and streets.

Suddenly, she felt little icy droplets pour onto her slowly. The droplets were a small amount but then a profuse amount dribbled onto her, soaking her hair and clothes. She was drenched.

"Oh great, it's raining!" Marinette gasped as she wiped her face clean of all the droplets. All of them were off her face now but the icy cool feel of the water remained on her skin, making it numb.

"Oh, sorry." A short lady said flatly as she moved her watering hose away from Marinette, aiming it at another direction.

Marinette frowned and continued to walk. Her lipstick and mascara was running down her cheeks and chin like a gooey sad mess. She didn't have the energy to cry, and she didn't have the energy to fix herself in case any of her friends saw her.

The feeling of her clothing clinging to her skin made her uncomfortable, and finally she felt like crying from being in a situation like this, but nothing came out. She shrugged off the feeling and continued to walk.

She knew she couldn't arrive home looking like this. Her dad and Alya would ask her so many questions and demand things from her, and she didn't want to tell them because she knew she'd get Adrien in trouble, and that was the one thing she would never do.

Marinette finally stopped at a small coffee shop and she opened the door. There was hardly any people in there. Maybe one person and the workers, and all the customers were in the drive through. She could sit and dry off and then order a coffee to lift her spirits.

She trudged towards the table in the corner. Each step she took she was welcomed with an uncomfortable spongey squishy feeling. She knew she got wet, but not that wet to leave her shoes full of water like an aquarium. She assumed all the water on her legs traveled down and made tiny pools in her flats as she walked.

The workers behind the counter made no eye contact with her. They simply greeted her with the usual 'Hello, welcome' and they continued to make drinks for the awaiting customers outside.

"This is the best day ever.." Marinette mumbled to herself.

She was cold, sad, and lonely. How ironic the one day she didn't bring Tikki with her, it would be the one day she needed her the most.

Marinette seemed to just have bad luck.


	10. Chapter 10

Miraculous Ladybug: Popular

Chapter Ten

Chloé and Gabriel chatter away, completely hypnotized by each other. One would talk and the other would light up with excitement. And they were getting this excited over their own success. Adrien's father would from time to time talk about Adrien's achievements with Chloé, but he would soon say somethings among the lines of 'it was because of me.'

Adrien looked down sadly at his soup spoon and he held it in his left hand, looking at his reflection. He felt like such a coward. He wasn't able to stand up to his dad and say that Marinette was the girl he wanted. He hated everything and he even hated himself. He wished he was more assertive and that he was more proud and confident in what he said. He still had no idea how Chloé found out.

"Adrien, eat your soup or join in on the conversation." His father demanded as he rolled his eyes at his son's antisocial behavior.

"I'm so sorry Chloé that he is being so disrespectful. He doesn't understand. I'm surprised he was able to get such a wonderful girl like you."

Chloé grinned the biggest grin ever and she flipped a piece of her hair back, not surprised that Gabriel liked her.

"No no it's fine! I love this boy and I find his quiet nature quite charming. Although he is quite the flirt too." Chloé winked at Adrien. Adrien scrunched up his nose and furiously shook his head. Chloé glared at him in a way to tell him not to say anything, which he didn't since Chloé was now scary to him.

Gabriel chuckled and his foggy glazed over eyes seemed to suddenly have a burst of life in them as he talked with Chloé about his plans.

"So, since you've done modeling before I think we will get a lot of orders for next months issue, plus you are his girlfriend now, so everything will be booming."

Chloé gave a smirk of agreement and she looked at Adrien who was slowly eating his soup, glancing around the room, avoiding eye contact with the two.

"Oh!" Chloé clapped her hands together, raising her eyebrows. "I will be in a perfume commercial and it's going for a summer teen romance theme, and since Adrien and I are dating, I was wondering if he would like to take the job of joining me in the commercial business! I know he's been working in that small unpopular bakery, so what do you say? He works with me and I'll be his girlfriend and agent?"

"No that's no—"

"That is an excellent idea, Chloé." Gabriel snapped, shushing Adrien who was objecting as usual.

"Father," Adrien pleaded, completely anxious. "Please I don't want to do that. I want to work at the bakery with Marinette."

"Adrien, I don't want you there anymore and that is final. If I find you there again, you won't like what I'll do. Understood?"

The boy winced at the thought of his fate if he ever disobeyed his father. He really really wanted to, but he was scared he'd harm Marinette and he didn't want to be selfish and put her summer or life at risk.

"I guess it's settled then." Chloé stated as she checked her makeup in her spoon, puckering her lips, raising her brows, and batting her eyelashes to make sure all her false features were in place.

Before either of them could chatter on, the waiter came with their meals. Chloé had ordered pasta with shrimp in it and Adrien's father ordered tomato soup with a side of garlic bread and noodles. What an odd thing for his father to specifically order. It wasn't even on the menu, but his father was so popular it didn't even matter.

Adrien stared in horror as Chloé and Gabriel talked on and on. The sound of their chewing and their annoying stubborn voices formed a shrill noise that was left ringing in the entire room. They were so loud and obnoxious, and Adrien knew Chloé was obnoxious but not his father. He assumed someone had to talk about his interests (money, business) to get him to open up so much.

They were so much alike. No wonder Adrien wasn't attracted to Chloé. They both were heartless and wanted to get their way. He was sure they both had a loving nature buried under their crappy personalities, but he didn't know where it was exactly and when it would shine through.

Adrien felt bad. He really was sick of Chloé and he wished he could like her as a person. Knowing her when they both were young was what made him attached to her. Other then that, if he never met her, he would completely hate her. Maybe 5% of him would be okay with her, but that was only because of his caring, polite nature.

"I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom." Adrien's father announced as he pushed in his chair, walking off, leaving the two teens.

"So, Adrienkins do you like my outfit?" Chloé asked with a flirtatious smile.

"It's nice." He stated nervously, still avoiding eye contact.

"Ugh! Adrien! Pay attention to me! I'm your girlfriend now? Are you thinking about that loser Marinette?"

"I might be, and I'd much rather be with a loser than you."

* * *

Marinette finally calmed down, or at least enough. She was slightly dryer than before and she had a scalding cup of coffees in her right hand, and every time she took a sip it warmed her up to the core, and she ignored the stinging feeling of the heat. She just wanted to be warm.

She knocked on the door of the bakery and her dad automatically opened the door, smiling.

"How was it?"

Marinette paused, taking another sip from her drink.

"It was fine."

Tom gasped at his daughter's choice of words and he shut the door behind her.

"Just fine? You were absolutely in love with this boy and your FIRST date was just 'fine'?"

"Yep. His uh, dad was there. So it wasn't as magical." She stated flatly as she placed her cup on the counter.

"Well," he began as he took off his apron. "that's fine I guess. Alya is still up in your room. She was wondering if she could sleep over. I said it was okay. You should maybe get to bed. It's late."

Marinette nodded and began to head up stairs. She was so tired and sad she didn't even bother to grab her drink that she spent so much money on.

She was finally up the stairs near the trap door. She hesitantly opened it.

"MARINETTE!" Alya screamed as she rolled off of Marinette's bed onto the floor. She quickly got up and scurried over to the trap door and pulled her friend up from the stairs and she gave her a squeeze.

Marinette groaned at the hug, completely annoyed.

"Marinette, what's wrong?! You don't seem happy? Oh no. Don't tell me. Something bad happened."

Marinette laughed awkwardly and she shook her head and flicked her wrist. "N-no its fine. I'm fine. I.. Uh-"

Alya scowled at Marinette and she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Marinette.."

Marinette started to cry and she rubbed at the corners of her eyes, frowning. "Alright fine! It was HORRIBLE! Beyond horrible. I went up to him and he said I was his date and then Chloé showed up and apparently Chloé was his girlfriend and I'm not and he never liked me and he only asked me out as a joke and I just- I just want to die. He doesn't like me he even worked at the bakery as a joke."

Marinette took a deep breath after her long explanation and she broke down into sobs again. Her voice was cracked as she tried to speak again.

"I- I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid. Why do I always think I have a chance with him?"

Alya's eyes were wide. They were bigger than Chloe's ego and they were even bigger than that with her glasses being on.

"That can't be true. Nino is my boyfriend and he tells me everything regarding Adrien. He _would_ never do anything to hurt you." Alya said reassuringly as she lead Marinette to the bed. They both sat on the edge and hugged each other, trying to comfort one another.

"I just can't believe it. Chloé said all this stuff. It's not like she was even lying. Adrien said nothing and he didn't defend me. He didn't call Chloé out or anything."

Alya gasped, leaning back to look at Marinette's red face. "Forget everything I said and excuse my language, but, he's such a _dick_." 

"Alya!" Marinette angrily squeaked as ahe rubbed away more tears pouring from her eyes.

"He's not he's not! I really really love him!"

Alya face palmed. "Girl, that isn't love."

"IT IS!" Marinette protested as she embraced Alya, crying and sniffling on her broad shoulders.

"Marinette.." Alya stated as she rubbed her friend's back. "Listen to me. That isn't love. You need another boy. Who does he think he is to not defend you when you always defend him when Chloé bugs him and when you defend Nino for him too?"

"I guess you are right. I just don't know what to do. I feel really empty now, but I'll move on. I'll stay strong. I'll avoid him at all costs too. I.. I hate Adrien Agreste."

A/N: Yeah this is a short chapter. Whatever though. Thank you for all the great reviews, they truly motivate me. Sorry for the short chapter and sorry if there are any errors. OH and check out this poll I made. Vote on it lmao I think you can access it from my profile?


	11. Chapter 11

Miraculous Ladybug: Popular

Chapter Eleven

It was the next day and Marinette was in bed sick. If only she didn't get sprayed with that water hose then maybe she wouldn't of felt so miserable and lightheaded. She was hacking and sniffling and her eyes watered. Her throat was scratchy and she could hardly keep her eyes open.

She reached over and grabbed onto her phone to check the time. The bright light nearly blinded her and she dropped her phone to the ground, which didn't make a sound; it hung just an inch above ground since it was plugged into the charger. Marinette felt relief. She had a pounding headache and any slight bang was bound to drive her mad.

Tikki flew by and handed Marinette a cough drop as she hacked once more, inducing the pain in her head. The spotted kwami looked at the ill girl full of sympathy.

"I wish I went with you. I really do, and you know if I was there I'd help you, right?" Tikki said as she flew near Marinette, lowering herself down to rest on the pillow Marinette was hugging to her chest.

Marinette gave a weak smile and closed her eyes. Her voice was breathy and nasally. She played around with the cough drop before putting it in her dry mouth. "It's okay. You didn't know, I didn't know either. And I'm glad that I'm sick. Now I can just relax. I feel like I couldn't stand, being with dad for 5 hours. He'd probably ask about Adrien or something and I'd might cry."

Tikki shook her small head. "No. It's not okay at all. I really am sorry you had to go through all that."

"It's fin—"

Marinette and Tikki both went silent as they heard three small knocks. Tikki knew it was her cue to hide. She flew underneath Marinette's bed, hiding in a old fashioned hat box.

"Come in." Marinette said as she sniffled, pulling her thick blankets over her body more. She covered herself so much with the blanket that only her eyes could be seen.

The trapdoor opened slowly and she felt her breath hitch in her throat when she saw golden hair and bright green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a loud dry cough that was quickly stopped when she sucked on the drop. She cleared her throat and looked at him sadly, even though she really wished to yell and curse at him for being such a jerk.

"I needed to talk to you, and you need to believe whatever I say."

Marinette shook her head. "No. I won't believe you or even listen to you. You really are a jerk. You let Chloé say all those things to me and you lead me on."

"I never led you on!" Adrien shouted. He was beginning to get hyper and anxious from Marinette's sudden accusations. Marinette winced at his shout and she covered her face with her blanket once more.

"I have no interest in talking to you." She stated flatly as she sighed.

Adrien got close to Marinette as she hid underneath her blankets. He knelt down near her bed and he tapped on her head through the blanket.

"Please. Please please please Marinette." He was practically begging now.

"Why does it matter if I let you explain yourself? Why do I matter? I h-hate y—"

The girl was interrupted when she felt someone throw off her blanket and embrace her. Adrien clung to Marinette tightly as if this was the last time he would ever be able to breath the same air as her. She wiggled in his grasp and her face went hot and her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. Adrien pulled away slightly so he could look at her face. Her sickly pale face was slightly colored from the blush on her cheeks.

Adrien smiled sweetly at her and awkwardly brushed his thumb lightly against her cheek, not sure if she would allow this, but he did it anyway. "Please listen to me. I really am sorry and I never meant to hurt you. Whatever Cholé said is a lie and it always will be. Don't trust her, and don't take her word over mine. Don't ever."

Marinette felt queasy and she swallowed the lump in her throat, trying not to cry so she could speak. "Why do I have to take your word over hers?" She looked to the side, avoiding blinking just in case any of her salty tears would spill out.

"Listen," he said as he let her out of his grasp, sitting on the side of the bed near her. "Chloé has pulled a lot of horrible stunts in the past. She tried to sabotage your family and she even pretended to be Ladybug. That didn't really involve you but it's still bad. She's so dishonest and she has every intention of hurting you because of me."

Marinette held in her breath, trying not to cough or sniffle. She wiped away her tears with her blanket and she nodded.

Adrien saw her nod and he went on. "You really should trust me. I'd trust you more than anyone else in a situation like this."

Marinette covered her nose with her blanket and she looked at her crush. "Thanks I guess.. And I do trust you. I just can't believe she'd do this. I was so stuck on what she said I couldn't take the time to realize you aren't a liar, and I hate liars. I hate Chloé." The ill girl mumbled.

Adrien smiled and he patted Marinette gently on her shoulder. "I'm glad you understand."

"I wonder one thing though, Adrien." She said, her voice suddenly light and clear. She sneezed and cleared her throat enough to finally sound perfect for a moment.

"Why do you care so much about me? Why did you come? Why?"

Her words flew out of her mouth and they went through his ear, into his mind. He sat there, thinking. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, pondering even more.

Marinette wasn't wrong for asking any of this. Why did he care so much about this situation? Why did he care about her? Why?

He asked himself these questions in his mind over and over. He could feel the aura around her. She was full of anticipation. Her eyes were wide and sparkling and her mouth was slightly open, and her two top teeth were peeking out from her glossy lips.

He didn't know why he was so worried about her, but the second he stopped looking down to look into her eyes, he knew.

He liked Marinette. He liked her so much. He grew so fond of her and her true acts of kindness. It was so attractive and reassuring to know she was an angel, and to top it off, she looked like an angel. A cute clumsy angel.

"Well...?" Marinette said as she looked at Adrien sadly, assuming he would brush off the question.

"Because you're my friend." He muttered nervously as he made fists. This was his chance to confess or at least show a sign of attraction and he messed it up, of course he would.

Marinette smiled bitterly. "Oh. I see. So when will you ever come back to work here?"

The blond smiled awkwardly and he crossed his arms. "I was just about to mention that."

She frowned and rubbed at her nose with her sleeve. "Oh?"

"My father won't allow me to work here anymore, and he won't let me see you anymore. But don't worry, I have a plan. I'm going to visit you every night so we can still hang out. You're really all I have and I won't allow him to ruin my relationships with people. He already did that with Nino and I. I won't allow it."

The bitter smile of Marinette's flipped upside faster than the speed of light and she was absolutely beaming with pure joy.

"R-really? You'd do that for me!?"

Adrien smiled and he reached out to hug the smiling girl. Her face went red instantly and she could feel both their hearts beating rapidly. He was enlightened to be so close to her. She always made him feel so many things, and he was in love with that.

"I'm so happy.." Marinette sobbed out as she laid her head on his shoulder, sniffling. He smiled, rubbing her petite back with his huge hand gently.

"I'm happy too."

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for not updating. I've honestly been lazy I have no excuse really. Take this half assed chapter. I need a lot of short chapters and explaining to get to the main drama and part, so just be patient. I also had major writers block so it's a crappy chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Miraculous Ladybug: Popular

Chapter Twelve

"Marinette?" Tom shouted from downstairs. "Are you okay? Are you that sick? You're talking to yourself."

Both of the teens jumped out of their skin from the booming voice downstairs and they took deep breathes in unison.

"I was just talking to myself about what I'll do when I'm able to work?" She hesitantly shouted back, not sure if her excuse was decent enough.

Tom nodded and spoke calmly." Oh, that's wonderful honey. Now that you mentioned work, that re—"

"What?!" Marinette shouted back, cutting him off.

"What?" He yelled back.

"I can't hear you anymor—"

"Alright this is ridiculous! I'm coming up." Tom mumbled to himself as he walked out from the kitchen, getting close to the stairs leading to the trap door.

Adrien and Marinette stared at each other straight into the others eyes and fear covered them faster than any blanket ever could.

"H-he can't know you're here! H-hide!" She whispered. Adrien could hardly understand what she was saying from all her coughs and deep breathes, plus the fact she was trying to be quiet made it worse.

"Okay." He swiftly dove underneath Marinette's bed. His head hit a hat box and he groaned. Adrien was tall and he could hardly fit down there. He scrunched up and hugged the box tightly in an effort to not take up too much space and be noticed.

The trap door opened and Tom emerged with a small smile. He was smiling but he had sad dull glazed over eyes.

"Marinette we need to talk. It's about Adrien."

Marinette grabbed a tissue from her nightstand and blew her nose softly as she looked at her dad from behind the soft white material in her hand. "About Adrien? Is the news bad or good?"

"Bad."

"Oh..."

Adrien lifted up the bed cover slightly to get a better view, and he stared at Tom who was still by the trap door.

Tom cleared his throat and scratched his cheek nervously while Marinette held her breath. "Well, Adrien can no longer work here."

Marinette exhaled after hearing the "bad news" and she faked a frown. "That's okay. It's completely okay. I could always see him another time."

"Not exactly. Mr. Agreste actually came to visit me and he told me he does not want Adrien here at all, and he doesn't want you and Adrien hanging out. It's a pretty weird request, but I have to follow through with it. If I didn't want you with someone, I'd expect the parent of the child to oblige to what I say and not let the 'hanging out' happen."

"What?" She gasped out as she looked at her father full of disbelief. "He doesn't even want me with him? Why?!"

Tom inched closer to his panicked daughter and Adrien lowered the bed cover down so he wasn't visible.

"Now honey, calm dow—"

"This isn't fair!" She cried out. "This is horrible! Why? Why!?" Her shouts of disagreement turned into horrible sobs and sniffles. Tom gave his daughter a hug and she sobbed into his shirt, soaking him. Adrien clung to the box underneath the bed. He felt hurt by hearing his crush cry. The sound of her sniffled and dry coughs made his heart tingle and crack.

"Why?" She cried out softly once more.

"He doesn't think it's appropriate for him to hang out with you while he is busy with his photoshoots and girlfriend."

"It's not fair..." She muttered against her dad's arm.

"Marinette, it's okay. You'll always be okay because you have me, and of course your mom. You have family so don't worry. I'll hire your friend Alya and you can hang with her to get your mind off this unfair treatment."

"But-"

Tom hushed his daughter gently. "Relax, okay sweetie?

"Fine."

Adrien had finally snuck away due to Chloé texting him about a photoshoot. Marinette wanted him to stay so badly but she had no say in it.

She sat sadly on the edge of her bed, eyes closed, still as sick as ever. The pressure and anxiety must of gotten her because she couldn't think straight, let alone stop crying.

"I hate seeing you like this, Marinette." Tikki squeaked as her antennas lowered, indicating her sadness.

"I've never seen you cry so much, especially over a boy."

Marinette hacked away and rubbed at her blurry eyes. "How could I not cry?! Him and I are almost adults and he'll be finding an actual girlfriend soon, getting a job. Getting married. He'll never be mine and I never even confessed to him in the earlier school years and I hate myself so much for that. I lost all my chances and now I'll lose him. I love him so much it hurts. He makes me so emotionally unstable and Chloé makes me more insecure than I already am. I'm a mess." Marinette cried out, quickly inhaling deeply, trying to control her rapid, uneven breathing.

Tikki smiled awkwardly and patted Marinette's tense shoulder. "I understand. Love is really hard and complicated. It really really is, but you can't bring yourself down. You're right. Now is your only chance so confess to him!" Tikki piped out encouragingly.

"You're right. I need to. I'll confess to him tomorrow night when he comes to visit."

* * *

"Why isn't he replying!?" Chloe growled at Lila who was busy looking through the magazines Adrien was in.

They both were at the photo studio place, but they were in Chloé's dressing room. Lila was hiding in there, looking through all her stuff and treating herself to any of the snacks that were in the room.

"How would I know?" Lila sassily snapped back as she set down the magazine, checking her phone for messages.

"Do your stupid job and go spy on him!" The blonde demanded as she stomped her foot like the whiney stuck up female she was.

Lila fiddled with her bangs and she gave Chloé a sly smirk. "Yeah yeah your highness. I'll get right on that. You're such a royal pain."

"Hey! Shut the hell up and get it done!"

"I don't even know where he is!" The brunette countered as she stamped her foot back at Chloé.

"Go find him." She sneered.

"Hey! Chill already. I did one favor for you, and you expect me to just go when you want?"

Chloé nodded and crossed her arms. "A deal is a deal. I will get you that special item you wanted out of Adrien's room and you will spy on him like you have been."

Lila chuckled. "Well obviously I know that, but don't be such a bi—"

"Shut up and get it done."

Lila was about to say something when she heard a deep voice. She soon realized it was Adrien.

Adrien began knocking on Chloe's dressing room, clearly annoyed by her being in there for so long.

"Chloé what are you doing? Please hurry. I've been here for fifteen minutes already and ever since I got here, you haven't come out."

"That's not true!" She whined. Lila rushed behind a cart full of clothes and crouched down just in time as Adrien opened the door.

Chloé had her hands on her hips and she frowned. "Beauty takes time Adrienkins!"

"You know what else takes time? Photoshoots. We need to get this stuff done. I just want to go home and relax."

Chloé playfully giggled and she wrapped her arm around Adrien's neck, giving him a big wet kiss on this cheek. He grimaced and he quickly forced on a pained smile when she turned to look at him.

"If you go home maybe I could go and relax with you."

"N-no no I'm fine."

"Adrien, if you reject me so much I'll just assume you're cheating. Do you want me to bring up cheating with your father?"

Adrien's emerald eyes went wide and he gasped, scared to look at Chloé. He could feel her devious aura and he knew she would say anything and do anything to make sure she had her way.

"F-fine! You can come over today."

"Good."

AN: Oh god guys, I'm so sorry for this. I've been so busy all month actually because well, the day I am uploading this chapter, it's the first day of Anime Expo, so I've been getting ready for that, plus lots of personal stuff has happened and I couldn't find motivation to write and be happy when I did have some spare time. Thank you all for being patient. I love you all.


	13. Chapter 13

Miraculous Ladybug: Popular

Chapter Thirteen

A/N: This chapter will be a little more, suggestive than others, but nothing bad will happen. Just talks of intercourse, cheating, and trying to understand each other when it comes to sex. This is still going to be a teen fanfic, so I don't think it's a big deal to bring up sex since lots of teen movies (movies that are pg-13) have sex in them, for example think of the fault in our stars, but I'm still going to address what's going to happen so no one is uncomfortable. I know some people strictly want their relationship to be fluff and to have it be soft and innocent. If you don't want to read about what I just mentioned, skip this chapter, but be aware some parts in the future chapters will be unclear to you if you do so.

Adrien hesitantly wrapped his huge hands around Chloé's waist. Chloe giggled at the physical contact while Adrien held his breath in. Her sweet scent from all the perfume and hair products made him sick, and suddenly the smell turned bitter to him and he couldn't take it. Every single aspect of Chloé made his stomach churn and he could only think of how badly he wanted Marinette.

"Adrien, get closer!" The cameraman ordered, zooming in on their perfect faces with his expensive camera. The cameraman waved his hand and the crew pushed all the lights towards the two teens so they seemed even more flawless.

Adrien wouldn't move at all and Chloé scowled, getting as close to him as she could.

"Stop acting weird, Adrien honey." The blonde growled angrily into his ear. Adrien simply nodded and he closed his eyes.

"Do the pose correctly this time! Close your eyes and lean your forehead against hers and she'll look up and smile at you! Come on!"

Adrien frowned, biting at his lip as he leaned his forehead against Chloé's. She looked up at him lovingly with the biggest smile on her caked face.

Adrien liked Chloé as a friend obviously, as they have been friends forever since they were small, but he felt so uncomfortable, and almost like a cheater for being so close to another woman. He wasn't with Marinette, but he was so in love with her, and he only wanted her, he felt so dirty doing this. He had no other choice, but the guilt would remain, at least until he confessed to his love.

The position Chloé and Adrien were in seemed to last for decades, and it suddenly seemed longer as Adrien heard the camera clicking and flashing. The sound was so sickening to him. He couldn't believe he had to pose and smile for the picture even when he didn't want to.

"Great! Now let's do the other poses right after you guys change into the next set of outfits."

* * *

Adrien sat on his bed uncomfortably as Chloé took off her mustard colored sweater, tossing it to the side.

"Why're you suddenly undressing? It's beyond freezing in here." Adrien inquired as he tried to keep a straight face while his cheeks were red hot.

"I'm just trying to get comfortable.." She stated in a teasing say, getting on the bed. She crawled on all fours. He didn't notice what she was doing since he was looking down at his neon orange shoes, but he felt the movement in the bed and he could feel someone inching even closer.

Adrien genuinely had NO idea how this was even happening. He obviously had to invite her over to be polite, and suddenly she said she felt ill and needed a bed to rest in. She was obviously lying but, how could Adrien handle this situation?

Chloé giggled to herself and she slowly grabbed onto Adrien's wrist, pulling him close to her roughly. "How about you give me a kiss?"

Adrien furiously shook his head, and Chloé clung to him tightly. "Adrien, give me a kiss and let's see where this takes us." She said rather seductively sending chills down Adrien's spine in the worst way.

He grabbed onto her shoulders tightly and shoved her away with his hands still wrapped around her frame.

"Chloé, listen to me for once. I will not kiss you, I will not do anything like that with you. I'd want to do something like _that_ with someone I love. You need to understand that I'm just your friend, and the fact that you and I are fake dating for my future does not give you any consent or chance to do something with me."

Chloé looked at Adrien in shock, her pale blue eyes went dimmer and she frowned for once, and she genuinely felt bad. "But why? Why don't I have a chance? I was your friend since we were children. Wouldn't it be better if we had sex together or just did something together? It would mean more wouldn't it?"

Adrien shook his head, his breath went shaky and he fumbled with his words. "L-listen, you're an amazing friend, but you're not a good person. I don't love you. I love someone else. It'll hurt both of us if I even kiss you since I don't love you. I-I don't even intend to be mean or to hurt you, but I truly am in love with this one girl and I want to kiss her, I'd want to marry her, I just want her."

Chloé's eyes were as wide as they could ever be, her right eye twitched slightly, tears spilling out and her soft lips were parted slightly as she breathed heavy, trying to remain calm from all the information she was collecting in her mind.

"So, what you're saying is, I love you but you don't love me..?" She inquired, her voice cracking at certain words. She swallowed and looked down at her shaking hands, frightened to hear what he would reply back with.

"That..that is correct. I didn't expect this to be so dramatic and hard, but I guess s-sex, and well love, and life is harder than we all think." He muttered softly to Chloé.

"Not even one kiss?" She asked bitterly.

"I would feel like I'm cheating on her if I do anything with you. My heart is devoted to her."

"Cheating isn't a big deal since I'm fine if you just did things with me and still loved Marinette." She pleaded desperately.

"Chloé? Do you even hear yourself? I would never cheat and I would never use one of you. I love her, I love her a lot and I definitely do not want to hurt her. Cheating is the worst thing ever and it definitely plays around with trust. You'd have to be such a jerk to ever do that. I would never, ever hurt her."

Chloe's breathe hitched in her throat and she didn't dare ask what she was planning on asking, but curiosity got the best of her.

Her voice was stiff and she sighed. "And by her, you mean Marinette, correct?"

Adrien blushed as he heard his love's name and he furiously nodded. Just thinking of her name made his heart melt.

"Yes, it is Marinette." He smiled slightly at the way her beautiful name rolled off his tongue, and he sighed lovingly for a moment as he thought back to their short moments together.

"I was blind and I never realized how great she was. I was like you, wishing and spending time on someone who wouldn't return the feelings, and then I finally found someone else who was awesome, who was amazing, who was better than the last person I was crushing on. I just love her so much it's almost painful. I had my chance to be close with her and then it's taken away because of you."

Chloé gasped, raising her arms up in defense and then sassily crossing them. "Are you trying to blame me?"

He shrugged his big shoulders and looked at Chloé with a small frown. "The situation happened because of you, but I'm sure you didn't mean for this to happen."

Chloé stared into Adrien's charming eyes with her teary ones and she sighed. She could tell he really did love Marintte, and she knew what she had to do.

"I'll leave you alone so you can get to Marinette. That's the most I can do after years and years of bugging you. Plus, you were my only friend until Sabrina. Even now I use Sabrina. I feel totally guilty for it. I never thought you were that serious about her. I feel like a total jerk and like a..well you know. I just..wow. You like her. You seem in love with her. "

"I am in love with her."

A/N: Omg sorry sorry x100 I never update my stuff. Anyway this will be a long note, plus some answers to the questions you guys have PM'ed me or asked about in the reviews. And first of all, the AX I went to was in LA. It was really fun! I went as Nozomi Tojo and there were so many Miraculous Ladybug cosplayers! It was so sweet and cute and I have many pictures. There were a lot of lesbian couples, and I personally thought it was so sweet, because some of the girls already had short blonde hair (styled like Adrien's ofc) and they were so gorgeous yet handsome and they were just so pretty. It was so sweet and there were so many Ladybugs and there was this Chat Noir, I thought it was a boy and I got really shy but he was actually a she and I had a huge crush, they were such a sweetheart. (Omg I'm rambling so much sorry) Anyway, moving onto another update or more things for stories, I made a poll asking about if I should do a miraculous ladybug crossover, and like some people PM'ed me and said "well it would depend on what it was," and well, I guess I'll lay my idea out since I have half of it written. How would you guys feel about a miraculous ladybug X corpse party crossover? If you're a huge corpse party fan like me (lmao I really need to get over corpse party) you know that Ayumi and Marinette have such a striking resemblance and yes I have asked Thomas if he made them look alike on purpose, and he said it was a pure coincidence. So yeah give me feedback on my idea and as always, enjoy this chapter and bear with me and my lack of updates.


	14. Chapter 14

**Miraculous Ladybug: Popular**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Chloe marched to Lila, her shoes clicking against the concrete. She held a steady pace as she walked but her gait was more crooked and awkward than usual, due to how anxious she was. If Chloe said she was 100% excited to let Lila go that would be the biggest lie ever.

The brunette with fluffy bangs sat at a wooden table, outside of a coffee shop. Chloe purposefully asked for Lila to meet her at a different one from last time as they had made a big scene at the other one, and making another one was not good for either of their reputations. Lila held a large herbal iced tea in a clear plastic cup, she swirled the ice with the green straw and listened to the swishing. She didn't look up and she took a long sip.

"What do you need now?" Lila teased with a grin, again toying with her straw, crossing one long leg over the other. "Well, aren't you going to sit?"

Chloe nervously paced around the table and bit at her fake nail. "Listen. I don't really...uh.. need you anymore." She held her head high but she looked side to side nervously with her pale blue eyes, avoiding Lila's dark gaze. She could feel the deep set eyes burn through her body, making her tremble.

"Excuse me? That wasn't the... _agreement_." Lila spoke in a stern way one would if they were sending you to the office in school. "Did you even grab the damn ring from his room like you promised to do for me?" Lila gave Chloe a deadly glare as she pursed her pretty pink lips, almost draining her cup from some of the cool beverage with her long sips. Lila was absolutely furious but she knew how to control her anger now, considering there was a good group of 8 people outside with them.

Chloe simply shook her her head.

"I know I can be a tad mean, but he is so... in love with a girl, that's not me. It really hurts. I couldn't even get the ring okay. My eyes are finally opened and I can't do it. Do you know how it feels to just..not get what you want when it's so close to you. So close to being yours. I was his first friend I wanted to be his first for everything but now he's so in love with Marinette and she is literally nothing special! She's so bland and it hurts so much. Ugh. I can't handle it it breaks my heart so much to see that look in his eyes whenever he says her stupid name!" Chloe vented in defeat as she pouted and stomped her foot. Her voice became softer and breathy the more she talked, on the brink of tears.

"It's..it's not fair for me okay?! So I don't feel good with you spying and you having me steal from him in return! You're such a greedy sly...sly fox! I will not steal from him anymore and you don't need to watch his every move and tell me the info. I don't want to hear it I don't need to." The blonde whimpered out, her hands shaking as she sobbed. Her black clumpy mascara ran as well as her baby blue shadow drifted down from her puffy eyes to her now scarlet cheeks.

Lila's eyes went wide and she felt uncomfortable, hearing the sniffles and gasps of the spoiled girl made her feel confused on how she felt but she knew she was just rejected because Chloe was insecure. Chloe usually wasn't the one to sob, she typically is the one tormenting others to the point of them breaking down, it hardly was the other way around.

"Maybe if you learned how to be two-faced you would make him fall for you! You have such a sour attitude you couldn't even pretend to be nice to him and this said girl so you two could of been super close! The fallout of this plan is because of you!" Lila countered.

Chloe vigorously shook her head, making her long ponytail swing and bounce around. "That is not true!" She cried out. "She's just so annoying and he plays his stupid hard to get games. I made it into his room, and I was going to persuade him to get the ring off, trust me and believe me please." She pleaded.

The brunette awkwardly squirmed in her seat as she listened to the pitiful sobs. She bit at her lip, debating on what else to say. She felt dozens of eyes glaring at her back. They already made a scene, she had nothing left to lose now.

She wetted her lips as she announced what she thought. "You tried and failed. It's whatever I suppose... It was lovely working with a pain in the ass like you. I can get the ring myself and when I get it, sell it, and make millions, I will be more than happy to help your broke ass when you and Adrien go bankrupt because everyone will forget about you two. I'll pay my way into the modeling agency myself, so screw off Chloe I never needed you anyway! All this popularity can be mine without you."

Chloe didn't understand why the dumb ring was so important to Lila at all. Chloe was completely taken aback and hurt. Both of them wanted to be adored, and both wanted Adrien

"Are you just going to stand there and look stupid with your dumb makeup running or are you going to leave?" Lila snapped at Chloe as she got up, her drink in her hand.

Chloe groaned loudly, reaching over to Lila's iced drink. The two teens fought over the drink as if it were tug 'o war. Chloe let go of the cup and Lila pulled on it so hard, it opened and splashed all over her chest. She shrieked at the cold and sticky feeling and tossed the empty plastic cup that landed on the floor at Chloe as hard as she could.

"WHAT THE F—"

"PARDON ME, ladies. Please explain why you have to cause so much commotion and bother my loyal customers? Explain this instant before I ban you both from my establishment!" A very tall, slander, and absolutely stunning lady with a tight bun questioned bitterly. She held a wide stance, hands on her hips. She was completely powerful and regal.

Both Lila and Chloe exchanged awkward frightened looks, choking up jumbles of words.

"Well she well, I didn't do anything!"

"What do you mean you didn't do anything?! YOU'RE the one who invited me ove—"

"WELL YOU STARTED IT!"

"Enough!" The lady yelled, crossing both her arms frowning and furrowing her thick brows. She heard the disappointing sounds of chairs pulling out, scraping against the concrete. The lady automatically turned around and gasped.

"Wait wait! Please don't leave- I will have these two removed as soon as possible!"

The group of 8 consisted of a mother, father, grandparents, and two twin children.

"We just wanted to celebrate our babys' birthdays but it seems we just cannot with such terrible service and ruckus!" The mother of the two sneered as they all stormed out.

* * *

Hawkmoth rubbed his grubby little hands together that were snuggle covered in gloves, cackling as the window opened and he got a good shot of the angered women. He gasped to see Chloe there, but she typically caused trouble so he brushed it off. He had his little butterfly ready when suddenly his phone rang.

"Damn it what is it-" He awkwardly fumbled around in his pocket, listening to his annoying ringtone echo throughout his lair. He gingerly pulled his phone out, surprised it was Adrien calling.

He gritted his teeth, answering with hesitation. "Uh- uh what is it son? You know I'm in a meeting right now shouldn't you be modeling right now? Fencing? Anything?"

"Yes yes father but it's about Chloe. I keep trying to call and I get ignored. She's even leaving me on read. We got into a weird kind of situation and she left saying she had to deal with something right away. I really don't know what to do."

Hawkmoth swatted away the butterflies fluttering around his masked face as he waddled around listening to his son's predicament. "Listen young man you BETTER make up with her your appointment is in uh.."

"It's in an hour."

 _"Oh no if he's free right now I won't be able to akumatize someone else. Why is being evil, having a child and being rich so much hard work." He thought to himself._

Hawkmoth continued to ponder and think of the worst as Adrien tried to get his attention.

"Father. Father...father! Father listen? Please? What do I do?"

No answer.

" _DAD_!"

Hawkmoth winced, finally responding. "Just, just make up with her. We really need the money and publicity. You need to be popular again. He turned around to see that Chloe and Lila calmed the furious women down, and he blew his chance. Out of anger he hung up on his son and rested his hand on his forehead, groaning.

"I need another girl to help... who was that with Chloe?" He scanned the window and eyed the tanned brunette with pretty long hair. "She would be the perfect backup. Oh yes! He can pose with Chloe in the magazines, commercials and then he can date Lila in public. The controversy of him being with two girls, both very unique and pretty girls. Haha perfect, so much freedom. With him out of the way I can akumatize anyone."

Adrien had been at home most of the summer, clinging to his father. Wanting to do more "father son" activities. Of course his father would refuse and express his "pain" of working so much and how exhausted he would be once he got home. But now, that would all change, this plan would now be foolproof.


	15. Chapter 15

**Miraculous Ladybug: Popular**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Marinette laid in her bed, wrapped in three fuzzy blankets, sniffling. She laid on her side with her face buried in a flat pillow that was perfectly decorated with a pink bow. She sadly spooked her humongous lanky kitty pillow, deeply sighing. Her bangs and unkempt hair cascaded and covered over her face. Tiki was sound asleep in a little pillow next to Marinette's head.

Her sniffles subsided, she didn't want to wake up her sweet motherly kwami. Marinette's mom was still out of town, and soon enough both her parents would be gone on their honeymoon and she'd be left surrounded by the responsibility of running the bakery. She could always close early or not open at all, but financially that wouldn't be the most practical thing. All the supplies her hard working family bought would already be expired by that time.

She missed Adrien so dearly. She refused to text Alya or Nino for support. If she told one about her troubles they were sure to tell the other, that was the one bad thing about them dating. All Marinette could think about was all the memories they had in the bakery. Her face heated up as she thought about how Adrien embraced her as she wept about the whole Chloe situation, and how he asked if he could lift her shirt that one time. She giggled to herself and frowned. What could he be doing right now? He promised to visit her, he did that one time, and that was the only hope she had.

All she could do was close her eyes and think of her sweet happy memories she had with her crush.

* * *

"Chloe, Chloe pick up pick up please. Please please." Adrien mumbled into his phone that was held up to his ear. His eyes darted around the town as he walked down the sidewalk swiftly. He couldn't sit at home knowing he would arrive at the shoot late, especially being late without Chloe. He paced up and down, desperate. Who could he contact that would know where she was? He gasped, finally knowing who.

His fingertips delicately pressed against the number pad of his smartphone, dialing a number. He put the phone to his ear, hearing a confused voice.

"H-hello? What do you need?" The voice peeped.

"Sabrina? Sabrina this is you correct?"

"Ah! Adrien! How are you and Chloe?" She spoke in such a bubbly tone.

"What? Chloe? She's not with you? He questioned, circling around the streets of Paris faster.

"No of course not? She's with you?"

"No! Where could she possibly be if she's not with you or me?"

"She might be with her new best friend Lila." She sassily snapped, hanging up on Adrien from her jealously.

"Lila?" He questioned breathlessly. "Why in the world..."

He brushed off his confusion, running behind a building. "Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Lila and Chloe walked down the street with each other, keeping a small space between them since they hardly wanted to be next to the other. From time to time Lila would glance over at Chloe, sticking her tongue out or pointing a finger gun at her, making a "poof" sound, pretending to shoot her.

"Aren't you going to thank me for offering to pay for your dry cleaning?" Chloe stated as she looked at her manicure, swaying her hips and ponytail sassily as she strutted down the cluttered streets.

"No, not until we actually get there." Lila snapped back.

As the two talked, Chat Noir gasped, peering down at them full of relief. _"There she is."_

He breathed heavily as he used his staff to jump over onto the roof of the dry cleaners. He landed with a loud thud, and the two girls looked up and saw a figure in a dark suit with two pointy ears.

"Huh? Is that Chat Noir?" She asked.

Adrien's pupils dilated in fear as the two girls continuously questioned and made theories on who the mysterious figure was. He crouched on the roof, distancing himself from them. If they walked farther back they would definitely see him. He quickly turned back into his civilian form, shyly walking forward so he was in their view.

"Huh? Adrien?" The two girls remarked in unison.

"H-hi Lila! Ch-Chloe." He trembled, crossing his arms behind his back.

"What in the world are you doing on the roof?" Chloe inquired hesitantly. She really didn't want to see Adrien after terrible encounter of rejection they shared in his room.

"Listen Chloe we have that shoot. We have 20 minutes to get there, plus we have to change and get our makeup done. Please we have to hurry." He urged her

"No Adrien. She asked why you were on the roof. We could of sworn we saw Chat Noir." The brunette added in, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, raising a brow at the boy on the roof.

Adrien gave a stifled laugh, rubbing his neck with his left hand. "Uh..uh you see-" he began, walking around on the roof. As he walked he found a ladder and he climbed down. As he went down he continued. "I just wanted a better view of the city so I decided to climb up here."

Chloe shrugged. "That makes sense."

Lila shot Chloe a funny look. "You're really going to believe him?" She whispered to her.

"Well why not?" She whispered loudly back.

"You had me watch him, borderline stalk him! I would know if something wasn't right!"

Adrien watched the two quietly bicker and he waited till they were done, even if they were going to be late he wouldn't want to be impolite and interrupt them.

"Okay Adrien sorry for that, let's get going."

"You still need to give me the money for my dry cleaning!" Lila whined, crossing her arms and tapping her foot against the ground.

Chloe grumbled to herself and pulled out a wad of cash that was more than enough to pay for the cleaning, and shoved it into Lila's chest and the money fell to the ground.

* * *

Chloé and Adrien stood facing each other, his hand on her hip and shoulder, pulling her closer. Chloe had her hands on both his broad shoulders. They were as close as they could be, their bodies almost becoming one if they were any closer.

Chloe wore a bright yellow, skin tight strapless dress and Adrien wore a pure white buttoned up shirt with a vibrant yellow tie and yellow slacks. Both their shoes were plain white but they were not meant to be seen once the photos were taken. They were placed up against a sleek white background. This specific shoot was for the cover of a fashion and relationship magazine.

"Guys you're doing amazing. Hold that pose HOLD IT DON'T MOVE!" The cameras flashed and shuttered. The sickening noise echoed in Adrien's ears. He gazed sadly into Chloe's eyes, yearning for this moment to be shared with Marinette instead.

Chloe furrowed her brows and frowned back at Adrien when she saw that look.

"Adrikins, I'm really sorry." Chloe sadly admitted.

Adrien gasped, his eyebrows raised and his mouth hung open. Chloe gave him the same pitiful expression, pouting and again the camera flashed and the lights were adjusted.

"Absolutely marvelous! So much emotion I couldn't asked for anything better. Bryce please place another light on the left side- yes yes perfect." The photographer gushed as he continued to get giddy from all the photos. The camera flickered and flashed on the two tanned beauties.

"Chloe?" Adrien murmured. "I forgive you."

Chloe smiled big at him, giving him a big hug. He hugged her back and he felt warm and happy having her in his arms. A slight smile tugged at his lips and he looked down at Chloe, who was sniffling, yet he could feel her smile against his shoulder.

"Uh sir is that pose okay I don't think we asked for it?" Bryce asked as he adjusted the lights once more.

"It's perfect! Magnificent! So much emotion. So much feeling and warmth I love it!" Again the cameras flashed. And the half crew went aw and gossiped about the two, while the other half continued with their work.

"I am sorry for hurting Marinette, I am sorry for pushing her, I am sorry for being so rude and tormenting everyone. I will back off. You and her deserve each other."

Their warm embrace quickly ended as the photographer shouted that he got all the shots he needed and the extra lights began to turn off.

"It's completely fine— C-Chloe? Are you crying?"

Chloe wiped at her tears and quickly fanned near her eyes to stop her mascara from running, she looked up, gasping. "No no of course not! A giant lint ball from your shoulder flew into my eye of course." She gave a laugh trying to hide the pain.

Adrien frowned. "You are crying! Please don't cry over me or the situation, I'm not worth it and you said sorry so everything is fine now." He attempted to comfort her.

Chloe shook her head, inhaling air hard and blowing it out loudly as she stopped fanning her face.

"Im ready to change how I act now. Thank you for putting up with me when no one else would." She smiled brightly at him, feeling her heart ache a bit as she admired him. She felt a bit mad that he would never be hers. "I still might call you Adrikins though out of habit." She sniffled.

"I think as a way to thank you, I'll allow it since you're being so mature about this now."

Chloe grinned as she looked up at Adrien. "I can't thank you enough."

Gabriel fixed his suit as he stood by the entrance of the extravagant house of his. "Nathalie I will be out. Please make sure Adrien is home as soon as he is done with his shoot. I have important news to tell him when I arrive.

As he stepped out he felt almost exposed. Many adults gave him funny or dirty looks. As much as people adored him, the same amount of people despised him. Everyone would soon respect him and bow beneath him once he had both of the miraculouses. All he needed was Lila now.

He walked briskly down the street ignoring all the looks and groans of the citizens he passed by. He knew exactly where Lila was. When he arrived at the dry cleaners, he pressed his forehead against the glass, peering in and he spotted Lila who seemed to be arguing with the cleaners. She flicked her wrists around and rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed.

Gabriel busted through the glass doors, all dozens of eyes set on him. "Lila, a word." He demanded.

Lila nervously walked towards Gabriel. "H-hello Mr. Agreste!"

"How would you like to come over for dinner tonight? Sorry for the such abrupt invitation but I am sure my son would enjoy your company." He spoke in a stern, yet reassuring manner that would make it hard for anyone to refuse.

Lila practically beamed, clasping her hands together and jumping up once, squealing. "YES! Yes of course I would love too!" On the inside she was squealing acting as innocent as she could but on the inside the shady part of her was snickering, ready to find a way for her to get Adrien's ring.

Gabriel gave a bitter smile. "That is great. Please come around by seven, dinner will be ready by 7:30 and in the mean time of waiting we can all bond and discuss things." And with that, he pivoted and strutted off strongly, grinning to himself.

Lila smirked as she crossed her arms with a wide stance.

 _"I told Chloe I didn't need her."_


	16. Chapter 16

**Miraculous Ladybug: Popular**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **A/N:** I haven't written in forever, I do apologize. I feel ashamed because I let a lot of you guys down. I do read the reviews and I love all the feedback, I live for that, but regardless of all the love, I never updated. So many people may have forgotten about this story, and even if no one reads I will update. I owe it to you guys. I have been having so much problems in my life, so much drama and pain. It's insane how many things can go wrong at once. I have been hurt a lot this past year. Writing makes me happy, it helps me calm down because I have all this power in my hands to create beautiful endings for characters I am in love with or relate too. To those who do like this story and support me, thank you so much I appreciate you. I needed all the support and love, and I am not going to let you guys down again. Be patient with me since I am really rusty and dead inside lmao.

It was 6:15, and Adrien got a sudden phone call from his father. He was on his way to Marinette's house when he received the call.

"Adrien, we are having a guest for dinner. Arrive as soon as possible."

"What who is the gu–" Adrien pulled his phone from his ear and peeked down to see his father had hung up. Adrien groaned and roughly stuffed his device into his bag. Plagg groaned loudly, popping his little head out. "Could you be any more abusive to me?" He hissed.

"Oh hush! Why is it you only decide to speak up when I'm frustrated? You don't even help me out when I'm in trouble." He complained.

The dark playful kwami purred. "I absolutely cannot speak up when you're always surrounded by girls and your father. Do you know how much drama you have now? This is the only time I can even voice my opinion."

Adrien frowned at Plagg, knowing he was right. "Fine fine I forgive you."

"To show your gratitude and forgiveness you should give me some ca—"

"No!"

"So cruel." Plagg whined. "At least give me some cheese if there is any at dinner."

"Oh crap! I almost forgot about dinner. I'm so close though. I couldn't possibly go to her house right now, could I? I could make a quick stop." Adrien said looking into his bag. People walked by and gave him weird looks.

"What kind of person talks to their bag like that." A group of little kids sassed as they walked down the street.

"If you go there right now you'll definitely get in trouble for being out so late and Nathalie will watch you like a hawk. Remember how you opened the pantry at midnight and there she was, stuffed between the shelves, sending you back to bed."

Adrien shivered at the memory and he nodded in agreement. "You're right, I can't. Sorry Marinette." He stated as he waved goodbye to the bakery that was just a good few feet away.

He quickly made his way towards his home, and he looked down at his phone to see it was 6:58.

He pressed the buzzer to his home when he was happily greeted by Nathalie. The grand gates swayed open, and he swiftly ran up to the door and unlocked it. When he pushed open the heavy door he saw his father. Gabriel gave a smile and clasped his hands together. "Perfect you are just on time. Come."

Adrien trailed behind his strict father who gestured towards the table. There were three plates with gold trimming around them. All three plates had a steaming piece of grilled salmon. On the side were vegetables along with mashed potatoes which smelt absolutely delightful to Adrien.

"Three plates?"

"We are having a guest, remember what I called you for?"

Adrien sadly mouthed the word "oh", and he quickly sat down at his spot, clasping his hands together on his lap waiting patiently.

It was finally 7:10, and Adrien heard the door slam open. He heard the clicking of heels and he nervously bit at his lip.

 _"It couldn't be Chloe, she promised to back off. Who could this be..."_

The clicking noises grew louder and louder and he heard his father clear his throat, causing Adrien to turn around in his seat, and he could not believe his eyes.

"Adrien, say hello..to Lila." Gabriel gestured to the tanned beauty who wore a peach colored, sleeveless flowy dress with cream colored heels. The colors beautifully popped on her skin tone, making her even more gorgeous. Regardless of her beauty, Adrien was not having it.

"Hello, Adrien." Lila beamed with a sly smirk on her face.

Adrien gasped, his mouth going dry.

"N-no. No no no." He gulped.

Lila frowned at him and awkwardly glanced at his father who had the same dumbfound expression as his son. "No what, Adrien?"

"No, no way I don't want to hear what you and Lila are going to say. I don't want anything to deal with her please." He pleaded.

"Adrien Agreste! Apologize to her right now, that is very rude of you to say especially to this fine young women in front of you."

Lila smiled inside, what a perfect opportunity.

"Mr. Agreste, please make him s-stop! He's breaking my heart! I haven't even been able to converse with him and he's already being so rude." She cried out, wiping away a few fake tears. She whimpered and covered her eyes with her two hands, continuing to sob.

"Adrien! Apologize right now." His father growled, crossing his arms.

"It's okay...he doesn't have to apologize if he doesn't want to. I need a moment in the restroom. Where is it?" Lila whimpered out, still wiping away some tears and sniffling hard.

"It is upstairs, I can have Nathalie take you there."

"No thank you sir," Lila gave a pained smile to him. "I can make my way on my own." Lila trudged slowly up the stairs, her heels clacking against the beautiful marble. As soon as she was out of site, Gabriel scolded Adrien.

"You're such a disgrace to me. You should be ashamed of yourself. I'm trying to do what is best for us! For us! This is what you do to repay me? Making a fool out of yourself which reflects on me. People will assume I let you misbehave. How dare you cause such a scene. How dare you. I am going to have your phone confiscated by tonight and you're no longer allowed to hang out past 8!"

Lila giggled to herself as she watched Adrien being scolded. She took off her heels and left them by the top of the stairs, making it easier for her to sneak around. She peered through each empty hallway and carefully turned the doorknob of each door there was in site. She smiled big as she saw there was just one room she had not yet tried. She happily slipped towards the door and turned the knob slowly. As the door slid open, she grinned, rubbing her hands together.

"Jackpot!" She slyly scampered in, her olive colored eyes scanning and taking note of everything in his room. "I'm sure if he is Chat Noir he would have something in his room. Maybe the suit or ears? The staff.." She pulled open drawers, digging through them. She cursed to herself, shutting them loudly and digging through the next.

As she continued to invade Adrien's privacy, she grinned. "Imagine how popular I will become when I tell everyone the identity of Chat Noir! I thought selling the ring would make me millions but finding out the true identity of that hero will make me money and have millions of people loving me. If I can't be a hero I might as well expose the one who is the hero." Lila continued to boast about her ideas as she walked into his bathroom, staring at her devious reflection in the mirror.

"Well Adrien? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Adrien gave his father one last look, shaking his head making a fist.

"Everything you've done is for yourself. Not for us! It never was about us! You've never acted like a real dad to me." Adrien yelled out to his father who stood shocked, his hand over his mouth and his eyebrows furrowed. He was completely confused and conflicted. He watched as his only son storm out of his home, slamming the door open and closed, never looking back as he sprinted down the street.

His father ran out after him, shouting his name in a panic.

"Adrien? COME BACK! ADRIEN! ADRIEN!" His booming voice echoed throughout the street, and all the children and families walking by gasped in fear from the stressed look on his face.

* * *

Marinette sat up in her bed, groaning. She rubbed at her puffy eyes, wincing from how rough she rubbed and rubbed. She licked at her chapped lips and sighed deeply. Tiki looked at her, her antennas pointing down sadly as she frowned. She flew towards Marinette, placing herself on her petite shoulder.

"Don't cry anymore. He cares about you you know." She happily reminded her as she gently caressed Marinette's messy pigtail. Her red hair tie was slowly sliding off her thick hair, but she was too upset to even bother to fix herself.

"I'm sure he is on his way right now!"

"Oh Tiki!" Marinette whimpered out. "What do you kno—" she was interrupted by her phone vibrating. She fumbled around in her bed, trying to find it. It was buried under many blankets. She huffed and puffed as she threw off all her blankets and pillows. "AHA!" She exclaimed, throwing herself onto her bed, rolling over and snatching her phone. Her mouth gaped open as her deep orbs darted across her screen millions of times.

"TIKI!" She shrieked out of excitement.

"Marinette! What is it? Tell me tell me!" She giggled, flying towards her companion trying to read what was on the screen.

"ADRIEN IS OUTSIDE ON MY BALCONY RIGHT NOW! OH GOSH WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR I LOOK SO MESSY OH GOSH WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!" She looked down at her phone to see she got another message.

Adrien- "I'm sorry for bothering you. You're most likely sleeping as you haven't responded in 5 minutes. I'm leaving now. Goodnight Marinette."

"AAAAAAAA NNOOOO!" She squeaked out, rolling off her bed and landing on her stomach, groaning, she crawled to her ladder and held onto it tightly to help herself up. She climbed up the ladder with great speed screaming.

"ADRIEN IM NOT LEAVE DONT SLEEP! I mean IM NOT ASLEEP PLEASE DONT LEAVE!" She screeched out as she pushed open the trap door. Adrien jumped back, screaming himself.

She crawled up from the trap door, standing in front of him hunched over, out of breath. She slowly stood up straighter, arching her back and puffing out her chest in an attempt to crack it.

He noticed her appearance and he blushed lightly. She had one side of her hair in a messy pigtail and the other was just a tangled mess. A section of her bangs were sticking up and he smiled at her. She was absolutely adorable. From her cute polka dotted socks to her freckles that popped out even more from the pink on her face. She had hot pink fleece pajama pants on with a black tank top and he saw her frame perfectly, which reminded him of someone he could not put his finger on at the moment.

He gazed so lovingly at her and Marinette had not yet noticed since she was wiping the sweat from her forehead, gasping.

"I-I'm so sorry for taking so long.." she stuttered with a breathy voice.

"Did you seriously run up here just because of me?" He inquired, inching closer to the out of breath girl. She noticed how he was closing the space between them and her pale complexion was painted with scarlet as she sputtered out random noises.

"I um- mm hhh- I ha- I might have." She mumbled as he inched closer. On instinct she took a few steps back.

In return he stepped back as well, frowning. She noticed the frown on his face and she tilted her head, as she was a lost and confused puppy. "Why're you backing away?"

"Because you stepped back first. I don't know why I'm still trying. You obviously are scared of me. I would never want to hurt you and if I was ever mean and offended you I am deeply sorry. Why am I trying..." he whispered out, eyes downcast. He rubbed the back of his neck, signing.

Marinette gasped, quickly treading forward. "Adrien? Adrien look at me-" she pleaded. He turned his head to the side, avoiding her.

"I'm not scared of you! Trust me! Please just look at me."

"Why are you like this with me then? How can you prove you're not scared of me?" He looked at her with heavy empty eyes. The regular shine in his glowing emerald eyes flickered away in an instant as he frowned. Sadness was engraved on his face.

Marinette took a big gulp and reached out and grabbed his wrist. The two both looked down at her hand and looked at each other in unison, both blushing deeply. Adrien blinked numerous times and glanced to the side shyly.

Marinette looked directly at him, sliding her hand down until it reached his. She delicately grabbed onto it with such care that he automatically opened his hand. Her dainty hand laid perfectly in his rather huge one, and Adrien still would not look at her. She furrowed her brows and continued to stare at him. He felt her eyes on his face and he shyly glanced back at her. The two admired each other with such love, it was as if they were a bride and groom looking at each other when they were about to kiss.

"Adrien.." her voice dripped with sweetness and love.

"Marinette." He responded just as lovingly.

He voluntarily closed the space between them, peering down at Marinette who simply gave him a shy smile, not showing any teeth. He cupped her cheek and he smiled back down at her. She scooted closer until their chests were almost touching. She used her free hand and placed it on his chest, and she felt his heart beat rapidly.

 _"How could he look so calmly at me when he's just as nervous as me?"_

"Adrien.." she breathed out again. He smiled, loving the way it danced off her tongue.

As he continued to look at her, his smile turned into a pained look and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

 _"Shit."_ He cursed in his mind. _"I'm so in love with her."_

Marinette gasped at the sudden hug, and she wiggled around a bit, stuttering. "A-Adrien! W-why're you..." she heard sniffles in her ear and her eyes went wide. She closed her eyes, and hugged him back with all her strength. She rubbed his back, burying her face into his neck. She was hoping the tighter she would close her eyes it would help better with keeping her tears from falling, but it just made them spew out more. Marinette whimpered into his ear, sobbing softly. Adrien closed his eyes as well, crying quietly. Marinette could no longer hear anything but she felt little icy droplets land on the back of her neck.

Adrien felt like an empty shell. Being around his father and all the drama with Lila and Chloe made him sick. He didn't feel alive, he was spinning in circles and felt so alone, but having the girl he so deeply loved in his grasp he felt himself become filled with something, life, happiness...love. He was no longer a shell. He was just Adrien, the boy who would make Marinette his regardless of all the odds against them.

"Why is it that every time we hug we cry?" Marinette joked as she sniffled.

Adrien whispered back. "I think this is what happens when you love someone.."

"Wha..what?" She shyly muttered, fiddling with a piece of her hair.

"Nothing." Adrien smiled as he stared at her. "Nothing at all."


	17. Chapter 17

**Miraculous Ladybug: Popular**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

The two teens sat on the frosty ground of the balcony as they gazed up at the glimmering stars that were sprinkled across the dark sky. Adrien had the nerve to ask Marinette to do the most cliche thing with him: gaze at the stars. After all, him being a hopeless romantic this was a must.

They had finally calmed down from their earlier scene of sobbing in each other's arms. Of course Marinette was very curious why he was crying but he quickly changed the subject to the stars.

As they admired the beauty above them, Adrien's phone would not stop interrupting the tranquility. His phone had been vibrating from many missed calls from his father and many texts. Marinette would question from time to time what all that was about, but he would assure her it was nothing urgent. He grumpily shut his phone off, shoving it into his bag. Plagg hissed but quickly placed his little paw against his mouth to keep quiet. The last thing Adrien needed was to explain why his bag was making cat noises.

"I like this star a lot-" Marinette spoke destroying the silence between them. She stretched up high with her arm, the hem of her black tank top rolling up slightly, exposing a sliver of her pale skin that was beautifully illuminated by the stars and moonlight. She stretched happily, pointing vigorously at the star. "It's so tiny but so many bigger stars are surrounded by it. It kind of makes me think that no matter how little you are you can still shine and have people notice you for it." Marinette frowned. "I wish people would notice me."

Adrien glanced at her, grinning and laying on the icy ground, shutting his eyes, "I always have noticed you, Marinette." He said without hesitation.

Marinette's eyes went wide, feeling her cheeks ignite from her embarrassment. On instinct she cupped both of her heated cheeks with her hands to hide the redness, giving Adrien a big toothy smile that was so awkward and dopey he couldn't help but laugh. "S-stop laughing!" He continued to laugh and chuckle from how flustered she was. His eyes were finally opened, she wasn't scared of him, she had to just be socially awkward and very shy, right?

She continued to keep her hands on her face while she knitted her brows, biting at her lip. "Thank you for everything you've done. You're always so kind, and you really are here with me like you promised..." Her face grew warmer as she watched him carefully, mimicking his movement by laying down beside him. Adrien glanced at her, nodding. He felt tingly from how close they were. He had been close to her before, they were just holding each other in the others arms right now, yet he couldn't help but feel flustered.

"It is no problem. I do care about you, I hope you know that. You're a great friend." Adrien slowly died inside as he said 'friend.' He turned his head away from her to quickly grimace and face palm.

 _"Why did I say that why did I?!"_

Marinette gave a forced laugh, smiling through gritted teeth. "Ahah...of course! Uh...is there anything I can do to repay you though, for always being there?" She questioned, being more serious than usual.

"Marinette, I am going to ask you something completely crazy, and if you say no I can understand why." He began, laying on his side with his elbow propped up, his head resting on his fist and he looked down at her.

"You can ask me anything!" She blurted out, smiling awkwardly, hardly blinking. She felt as if she blinked she wouldn't be able to pay attention to what he would ask.

He took a deep breath and she felt her heart stop.

 _"Is he asking me to be his girlfriend again? Like be his real girlfriend? Maybe to be married? To run away together, maybe cosplay together he's into that anime stuff!"_ Marinette happily pondered, giggling at her fantasies _._

"Could I stay here for a few days? Maybe a week? I know it's a lot to ask, but...I can't go home. Please, please. I'm absolutely desperate."

She quickly sat up, gasping. She intently stared into the deep pools of vibrant green in front of her. Full of disbelief, she pulled at her ear roughly, tucking loose strands of her coarse hair behind her ear. She perked up a bit and turned her head so her ear was pointing towards Adrien more.

She awkwardly mumbled, "Uh! Um! Can you repeat what you said? Did you really...really ask me that?!"

His eyes never left hers as he smiled. "Please let me live here for awhile. I will forever be grateful and I'll even work in the bakery again or pay rent. Whatever it takes for you to say yes. I would love to live with you." He virtually begged, his eyebrows pointed upwards in the most adorable way. He was a golden retriever puppy, so delicate and little. Begging for a treat, and this treat being the biggest thing ever: coexisting in the same household with Marinette.

Her mouth dropped faster than any beat, and no audio came out of her gaping mouth. Her body pulsated wildly, she felt the blood pump from her fingertips to her neck rapidly. He really was asking her what she thought he was.

All the words she had listened to registered in her mind finally, and she was as giddy as ever. "Y-...yES YES! YES" You can stay here for as long as you want!" She squealed happily, her blood pumping wildly. She continued over the idea of them being under the same roof. She had forgotten he was even there, laughing the whole time.

His wild laughter broke her from her fantasies, and she quickly covered her mouth, shaking her head to herself.

Marinette's cheerfulness subsided, vanishing as if it were never there at all. "Wait but, this doesn't make sense. Adrien you can trust me. This whole night I've been asking you so many things and you just ignore it. We've been through so much together and it's not fair for you to leave me out in the dark like this. Tell me the truth. Why do you need to stay here? What happened to Chole? In general what's been going on." She strongly demanded more than asking, showing more of her alter ego side than the clumsy girl-next-door one.

Adrien felt ashamed to find her demanding demeanor so attractive, especially at a time like this. He cleared his throat, sitting up straight crisscross applesauce.

He rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes darting across the floor while he frowned. "I ran away from home." He gave her an innocent look as if his words weren't bad at all.

She gulped. "You- you ran away? Actually ran away? Adrien you can't do th—"

"It's because of my father!" He angrily cut her off, feeling rather rude for that. He would die if she were to ever think so badly of him, thinking he was some rebellious boy or someone disrespectful to family.

The more they discussed the closer they sat next to each other and the more they faced each other to the point of their knees touching the other.

"He's completely selfish and he just wants what's best for _him_. Can you believe he had Lila join us for dinner. He embarrassed me in front of her, and he threatened to take my phone away. My only way of even talking to Nino since he's banned from the house. There's something not right about Lila though. I don't know why she was there but I'm sure it was another plan my father had to get me a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? Wasn't Chloe..." She felt queasy as the words slipped suddenly out of her mouth.

She swallowed hard. "Wasn't she your _girlfriend_?" She cringed, feeling uncomfortable. Marinette didn't know what she would do if they kissed, or did something worse.

"Chloe promised to back off. She said that we—" Adrien smiled to himself. "Deserve each other."

"Said what?" She blinked with her giant innocent eyes.

"She said that we are very good friends and doesn't want to interfere in our friendship." He lied through his teeth, smiling.

"Oh-"

"But she won't torment you anymore. No one at all! Hopefully... but I always knew she had a good side, it makes me happy to see how she was being so mature about it."

Marinette smiled at him, adoring how he was even so kind to that demon Chloe. She swooned, as usual.

"I'm glad. At least that is one thing handled." She added in. He nodded in agreement.

Adrien smiled at her, shyly reaching out for for her hand. He was very cautious with her since he didn't want to freak her out. She reacted by opening her hand and taking his. She gently ran her thumb over the top of his hand against his knuckles, and to her surprise they were just as soft as hers. He had huge blocky hands that seemed rough looking, but they were so gentle. She continued to gaze at their intertwined fingers.

"Being in my own home, it doesn't make me feel like I'm home. But being with you, I feel at home."

Marinette quickly pulled out the last elastic of her hair till it was all down. She looked down shyly, her hair cloaking her pretty face.

"Why do you say things like that.." she shyly stuttered, smiling underneath all the hair.

He looked down at her, smiling. "I'm being honest? Is my honesty bad?"

"N-no of course not...but-" she began quietly, still hiding her face.

"But what?" He reached out towards her with a free hand, delicately tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Are you sure you really want to stay here? You can't stay at Nino's? Not that I wouldn't like you to be with me, but it wouldn't be as...inappropriate if you stayed with him." Her words stumbled out of her mouth as she looked up at him with her cheeks coated with a soft shade of crimson.

"Inappropriate? What do you mean?"

"Well! I'm a girl! You're a boy!" She shyly chirped out, crossing her arms and looking to the side, feeling exposed the more she thought about it.

"Yeah..and? When I was younger me and Chloe would take naps together. Although that was when we were in preschool. And Nino's house would be the first place my dad would check." He stated calmly.

" _IS THIS BOY REALLY THAT NAIVE? Well I guess we both can be like that I didn't even know Nino liked me,but something like this..how could he not know?"_

"Its just not right! Especially at our age." She gestured to him and then to herself.

The wheels cloaked with cobwebs inside of Adrien's mind turned slowly, and once he fully comprehended everything his eyes grew wide.

"You know I wouldn't do anything like that with you at a time like this?" He assured her. "I was intending on sleeping on the balcony. I would never want to make you uncomfortable."

" _At a time like this? Does he mean he would do something with me if the time was right_?" She quickly shook her head, squishing her cheeks between her hands. " _Stop_ _thinking like that._ "

"Thank you for considering sleeping on the balcony but that's super silly. You'll get cold at night and then overheat when the sun rises and what if a bird poops on you."

He chuckled. "That won't happen. It'll be fine."

"You can sleep in my room." She stuttered, smiling awkwardly. "Come on let's get some sleep. I don't know what time it is but it's really late. I'll set an alarm extra early so we wake up before my dad."

Adrien didn't even have time to counter her. She grabbed onto his hand and lead him to the trapdoor, they both climbed down entering her room.

"I'll make a bed for you right now on the ground-"

"Ah thank you so much. I'm so dumb I didn't even think of that, but then again I did storm of my house never looking back. All I thought of was coming to you."

Her heart skipped a beat. She faced away from him to pinch herself.

 _"Okay he really did say that calm down Marinette pretend he's Chat Noir or something to really disgust you."_

She turned around, picturing him in the skin tight leather suit.

 _"OH NO HE'S HOT."_

As Marinette was in the middle of placing the blankets on the floor, she slapped her cheek signing.

"This..this isn't going to work. If my dad walks in and he sees you on the floor..."

"Huh what do you mean?"

She gestured to the stairs that lead to a small section that her bed was at.

"My idea was to place you behind my bed but there's no room. If you're on the floor right here my dad could easily walk in and see you, and I can't have you sleeping underneath my bed."

"I could sleep on the lounge chair right here and you can cover me up with the blankets and any stuffed animals you have so I'm not noticeable." He tried to reason, happily gesturing to the lounge chair.

"I can't risk you rolling off and making such a loud noise. We are upstairs." She informed him, crossing her arms completely upset with herself.

"Like I said I can just sleep on the balcony."

"NO!" He gasped at her. She quickly cleared her throat, blushing crazily.

"You'll have to sleep with me."


	18. Chapter 18

**Miraculous Ladybug: Popular**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Before she knew it, the two laid next to each other in her bed. They were a great distance away, facing the opposite direction the other was. The space between them grew cold and empty. The petite girl was dying to just roll over and embrace him, but of course she couldn't. They weren't even dating let alone confessing to loving each other. She couldn't touch him as she pleased and be like Chloe.

She laid on her side, pulling her covers up all the way to her nose. She sniffled and breathed heavy into the fluffy comfort of her blankets. Her blood pumped as her mind wandered to places they didn't typically go.

The two were completely alone in a bed. Plagg was still in Adrien's bag, snoring away. Tiki flew away and hid where she could, she didn't want to risk being seen by Adrien.

Marinette turned over, sighing, staring at Adrien's head. She looked at every single flip and wave in his hair and she grinned to herself. The little pieces looked so soft and delicate she wanted to caress each piece between her finger tips. Unlike her, he did not have his covers covering his body. He had the blanket on his feet, and Marinette's eyes skimmed the shape of Adrien's body. He turned his head slightly, adjusting it on the pillow. She eyed his jawline, swooning as he wriggled against the pillow. It didn't matter if Adrien wasn't as fit as he was now, his personality and whole existence was attractive to Marinette in every single way. They were getting older and she knew their looks wouldn't last, or that'd they get lazy and stop caring about their appearances in general. And thinking of that made marinette want to be with Adrien till they were wrinkly old people.

"Adrien..." The petite girl breathlessly whispered out.

"Yeah?" He responded almost instantly as if he was waiting for this moment.

"I...well...um...goodnight. That's all I'm trying to say." She awkwardly announced, nuzzling her head deeper into the comfort of her pillow. The coldness of her pillow made her almost groan out of happiness.

Adrien grinned, adjusting himself in his place on the bed. He carefully turned his head to face behind him, and he looked at Marinette. He was breathless from how adorable her body looked cloaked in sheets and heavy blankets. "Goodnight, Marinette." Her name rolled off his tongue beautifully, and he liked the taste of it so much, he whispered her name out again.

"...yes?"

"Ohh, nothing."

* * *

Marinette reached over to her nightstand, grabbing her phone and checking the time. She had just 10 minutes till her alarm would go of, signaling that her and Adrien had to get up and hide before her father would check on her. She sighed to herself grumpily, rolling her eyes. Her blue orbs scanned over the outline of Adrien's body once more, before she grabbed the fluffy material at his feet, covering him. She heard him groan as she covered him. She squeaked nervously, covering her mouth. She could not believe her eyes her mind as Adrien turned his entire body to face her. His eyes were still closed, and she gave out a big sigh of relief, wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Oh, so you're awake..." The blond softly cooed, half asleep. His eyes were half lidded and the drift of his voice from the drowsiness was downright attractive. Marinette bit at her lip nervously, trying not to let her mind wonder once again.

She shyly nodded, looking at him. The two looked at each other for a long time, saying nothing. Marinette found it hard to keep eye contact with Adrien. Every time they would stare for more than two seconds, they'd crack up and look somewhere else before gazing at the other again. As Adrien chuckled, he rolled and shimmied closer and closer to her.

Marinette's giggles vanished as she realized how close they were. Her cheeks transformed into a brilliant red color as she held her breath.

Adrien's smile and chuckles went from shy laughs to a smirk within seconds as he eyed her plump lips.

She saw that smirk and instantly felt her body go limp. Luckily she was on laying down, otherwise she'd be on the ground already.

"Why am I freaking out?! We've been in situations like this like...a bunch of times? Ugh! Come on Marinette just...just kiss him finally."

He noticed how she held her breath and he reached out to cup her cheek and he smiled at her gently.

"Calm down..okay..." He whispered low and deep into her ear, before destroying the space between their lonely lips.

Their lips were so close to touching, they could hear each others breathing so vividly and smell the scent of the other. Adrien looked into her eyes before closing them and going for it, that was, until the alarm sounded off. The shrill ringing made them both flinch and bump foreheads.

"Ugh! I'm so sorry. Not again...ugh...I...sorry." Marinette quickly rolled out of bed, landing on her feet. She brushed off herself as if she was brushing off the shame. She grabbed her phone violently, grumbling and turning off the alarm with a vigorous swipe of the thumb.

Adrien shyly got up from the bed, looking at Marinette as he rubbed the back of his head. Eyes downcast, he gave a shy smile. "No..no! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. You were right maybe this was a bad idea I could maybe stay at Chlo—"

"NO! No. No." Marinette spoke through gritted teeth, painfully laughing. "You're staying here. Okay? Okay." She demanded.

Adrien stared blankly at the beauty in front of him. He simply shrugged, smiling. "Whatever you say princ—" Adrien swiftly brought his hand to his mouth to cough. "Oh excuse me."

Marinette raised a brow, giving him a funny look before shaking it off.

* * *

"Where is my son?!" Gabriel hissed violently on the phone with relatives. "What do you mean he's not with you? Where the hell is he then? What! How dare you say I'm a bad father." He angrily shut off his phone, tossing it to the side before he began to rub his temples.

"This is a disaster..."

Lila looked over at Gabriel unamused. "I don't want to say this is your fault, but it kind of is." She sassed, crossing her petite arms over her body.

"Oh please Lila just..be quiet." She rolled her eyes, crossing one leg over the other as she straightened her posture in her seat. She slightly purred at the soft cushioning comfort that supported her back.

"Mr. Agreste, Listen I am no idiot okay. I know you had an interest in miraculouses.." Lila enthusiastically stated, smiling smugly.

"This isn't about you losing your son it's about losing the ring..."

"What! Where did that come from? I have no idea what you are talking about..." Gabriel adjusted his collar with a finger, swallowing hard. He bounced on his feet anxiously as he avoided eye contact.

"Mr. Agreste don't lie to me okay? Look what I have-" Viola proudly showed off the fox pendent in the palm of her hand.

"Holy...is that real..?"

Lila smiled sweet at him before she roughly shoved it back into her pocket. "See? You are indeed interested. It's also just a replica, sadly." She sighed. Shimmying deeper into the chair.

Gabriel cautiously sat the chair that was facing Lila. "So what are you proposing to me?"

"That we work together, duh. I worked with Chloe but she just backed out on me like a sissy." Gabriel nodded as he stared intently into the pools of olive in front of him.

"I want that ring, Mr. Agreste."

"I do too, and together we'll get it." The two exchanged devious grins before they shook hands, nodding.


	19. Chapter 19

**Miraculous Ladybug: Popular**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

"Have you seen Adrien?" The faint voice on the phone made Marinette awkwardly shiver as she glanced behind her shoulder to where Adrien was.

"No. Sorry Alya."

"Well he isn't at Nino's either! The whole neighborhood is making up a bunch of conspiracy theories saying how he got kidnapped by aliens! Girl, it was funny at first but what if something happens to him?" Marinette's best friend frantically yelped over the phone. Marinette winced at how loud she was being, she could hear the background noises of a rolling chair and papers being shuffled and thrown about.

"I'm not really worried about it.." she calmly stated, her hand planted on her hip as she popped it out.

"Not worried?! You want to literally piss yourself if Adrien is not at his desk before the bell rings since you would feel sooo devastated if he was late to class! Heaven forbid he even is late and has detention!" Alya gave a fake gasp before laughing.

Marinette blushed to herself, biting at her bottom lip hoping Adrien didn't here. He stifled a laugh as he saw Marinette look behind her back to wave at him.

"I just think he's fine. There's nothing wrong with trusting his instincts right? He can take care of himself."

"I knew it. You're hiding him." Alya chimed in.

Marinette's pupils dilated and she bit at her thumb nail and the skin around it. "N-no." She paced slowly around her room, walking in figure eights across the carpets of her room.

"Girl...you're a terrible liar. The most terrible one there has ever been. Why're you keeping him held hostage? Are you planning on doing the nasty with him? You could have just asked him out and let things run its course before..kidnapping him!"

Marinette groaned loudly smacking her forehead as she threw her head back. Adrien could definitely hear their conversation now. He blushed slightly, smirking and inching closer. He had to stop letting his more wild side out but he couldn't help it. This is who he really was. He was a free spirit.

"It's not like that... I don't have him!" Marinette hung up angrily as she threw her phone onto the bed groaning. Adrien furrowed his brows, gently placing a hand on her shoulder letting his eagerness to tease her subside.

"I'm deeply sorry I should have just left."

"Adrien! Please. Stop. Stop it I want you here your father can be so cruel and it's not fair to you please. Let me help you." She pleaded, grabbing at his hand and holding it. He placed his bulky hand on top of hers and gave a hopeful smile.

"I apologize again. I am the one who begged you and I should appreciate this moment rather than well..feeling bad." They both smiled at each other and continued to hold hands until Adrien awkwardly pulled away.

The two exchanged odd glances until the silence between them was torn by the fierce growl of something dangerous. Adrien's hunger.

* * *

"Shh..." she held up a delicate finger to her pursed lips as the two were hunched over, tip toeing down the wooden steps of the stairs that lead to the kitchen and living room. The two were robbers dressed in bright clothing, making loud creaks on the ground before them.

"Do you guys have...chocolate chip cookies?" He whispered giddy, feeling the growl echo inside his stomach.

"Of course we do. This is a bakery." She smiled at him, she grabbed onto his wrist to lead him to the right door that would take them to the back room full of all the treats. On the way there they passed a hallway plastered with millions of baby pictures and family pictures of Marinette. He chuckled at all the silly ones of her that would make her just die if she knew he sneaked a peek at each.

"I guess my dad woke up early enough to make a fresh batch of everything. I don't think he's here." She stated as she saw hot trays stuffed with loaves of break and unreasonable sized muffins.

Marinette gently glided across the floor with her fuzzy socks, bending over to pull out a wide silver tray from the compartment. The tray was covered with crisp brown goodies that tickled the air with its delightful scent. She held the tray in front of her, walking over to Adrien with a smile.

Adrien was practically drooling. A yummy treat was in front of him, and of course the cookies too. He reached to grab a cookie and he winced at the heat, and he felt his hunger already being satisfied by the scent alone. He ignored the burning sensation.

Marinette looked like such an angel in her pajamas and her natural face, holding a tray of cookies.

Adrien vigorously chomped on the cookie, groaning at how good the flavor was in his mouth.

"Oh my god this makes me want to just-" he held up his hand and gave her the 'ok' signal with his hand before he practically swallowed the rest of the cookie whole. He laughed as he swallowed and couldn't stop praising how blessed the world is to have chocolate chip cookies.

Marinette grinned at how precious he was. Putting the tray back. She walked back towards Adrien, scooting onto the counter in there with one leg crossing the other. Adrien joined her, looking at the window.

The sunlight cracked through the heavy curtains of the window, allowing the blue tint of the sky to shine through. Everything was blue, a brilliant shade cascaded over everything making him feel like he was underwater. It was tranquil and neither of them said a word. They could hear each deep breath and sniffle the other made, but no letter dripped off their lips.

A small smirk hung on the lips of Adrien but it was quickly pulled off by reality.

"You know, sometimes I feel numb." He exhaled, feeling goosebumps run up and down his body. "I cry to cry so I can feel something but at the end of the day I feel nothing and it makes me wonder why. I want to be happy with my father. In fact I want to be able to call him dad without feeling uncomfortable. I want to have my mom back, and honestly I wish I didn't feel so comfortable with you sometimes because I feel so weak letting you know how I feel."

Marinette sat there in silence. She scooted closer to him, shifting her body to face him. "Adrien..."

"Now before you say anything, I just want you to know this-" he grabbed her hand, pulling her body closer. "I'm doing this because I want to not because I'm in need of feeling something."

Adrien moved his hand at Marinette's waist, moving his hand more towards her back to feel the curve in it as she sat up more. She looked at him in silence, hoping he would vent more.

"When I'm with you I actually feel happy. I feel a genuine happiness it's not like some, sappy teenage romance kind of happy. It's a real one. And these past few incidents with you I know they may feel cheesy and I joke around a lot, but it really does mean something.." he dragged out the words slowly. He was bold with his statement but his words turned into shaky whispers as he slowly closed the distance between their bodies.

He lifted up her chin delicately with a finger, he looked into her deep blue eyes before closing his and inching closer to her. He moved forward as much as he could until he finally met that warmth. That sweet warmth he thought about for ages.

He kneaded his lips against hers and he felt her body curve into his as if she were begging for more. He gladly deepened the kiss, melting her mind. She grabbed at his shoulders, tightening her grip and wriggling around a bit against his gentle grasp. The two parted for breath, and she smiled. He tried to kiss her again but they both kept smiling and giggling, making it impossible.

Marinette was speechless, she was unsure what was happening it was beyond surreal, but she knew she wanted more. She leaned in more for another kiss, and she decided to be the one to deepen it up, letting it grow more passionate. Adrien's eyes went wide from her boldness, feeling his cheeks grow hot. Something inside him was radiating and he didn't know what. The hand that was on her back now went to her side, slowly reaching up her shirt.

Adrien opened his eyes up for a second to see if Marinette was okay with this, and instead he saw Tom, Marinette's dad, standing at the doorway.


End file.
